MASK: Legacy Saga 1: Rock and a Hard Place
by Darster
Summary: Scott and the girls are all grown up and follow in their father's footsteps. A new team is formed and their Legacy begins... COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story is another collaboration between myself and Lisa L. and pretty much sequels and spins off most of the plot points set up in Daddy's Girls and previous stories. It's also the start of an extensive network of stories that Lisa and I have dubbed the MASK Legacy Saga. Scott and the girls are all grown up and ready for adventures of their own... And that's where the Saga begins...

As usual, these stories are a partial crossover with the High Mountain Rangers television series, and other special guests may crop up during the course of the Saga. And once again, we don't own anyone but Annie Turner, Roxanne Trakker, and any of the other various characters we had to make up for dramatic effect.

Rating is the usual PG-13, and the story themes will get consecutively and significantly darker. You have been warned. Reviews are always welcomed, and flames will be bounced back to the sender using Annie's new Firewall MASK.

"She's all done." The graying, grizzled, old biker stood up from behind the sleek, black motorcycle, carefully wiping stray oil marks away from the flaming racing stripes that adorned the side of the bike. "Good for another few thousand miles anyway."

The red haired lady ranger stood against the wall of the Tahoe auto shop with her arms crossed, watching the biker take the utmost care in changing the oil on her bike. "Thanks, Butch. What do I owe you?"

"Fer a pretty little Ranger Lady like you, no charge."

Green eyes sparkled as she laughed at him. "Flatterer." She paused a moment. "How about for the information?"

He waved her away as she moved toward the motorcycle, picking up her helmet. "Eh, you can take that with ya too."

She climbed onto the driver's seat of the bike. "I appreciate that."

"Yeah, well, just be careful how ya use it," he replied with a slight smile. "And you be careful too, 'cause I don't want nothin' to happen to one o' my best customers."

She fixed him with a sly grin as she pulled on her helmet. "Butch, I'm one of your ONLY customers."

"Yeah, so ya can see what I mean."

She shook her head as she turned the key, revving up the bike's engine. "Thanks again. I'll see ya."

Without anymore banter or fuss, she pulled out of the shop and drove away. Butch watched her go for a moment, then turned back to see his partner standing just inside the entrance to what passed for the office in the shop. "I still don't see why yer so sweet on her, droppin' info just like that."

Butch just shrugged and went to work on the next vehicle in the garage. "I dunno either, Slick. She's got somethin'... that little piece of charm that makes a guy vulnerable, ya know. 'Sides, since she's been comin' around, we ain't been gettin' funny looks or harrassment from the cops or them Rangers. Hell, folks is treatin' us halfway respectable, or at least just lettin' us alone. If I gotta drop a few lines here and there to keep 'em off my back, so what." He paused then grinned over at his partner. "And she is a mighty fine lady to look at."

"That lady's a tiger," Slick said firmly. "She's hidin' somethin', somethin' dangerous."

"Hey, we all got our secrets, ya know."

"Yeah, but this is different," Slick argued. "I can see it in her eyes...like a cat just waitin' for the right moment to pounce..."

"So ya pet the kitty and feed the kitty, that way when the cat pounces, it ain't at you. You just said she's dangerous, so wouldn't you rather have her on our side?"

With that unanswered comment, Butch turned back to his work.

The roar of motorcycle engines caught Buddy Hawkes' attention as he rolled out from under Thunderhawk. _Roxy? _he thought immediately though the clock said she should be in class at this time of the afternoon. _Well, she's been known to blow them off before_, he thought to himself with a grin. He wiped his greasy hands on a towel and walked out toward his office, getting a jolt of surprise when he saw Annie Turner walking through the service door.

Brad's daughter greeted him with a smile, noting his reaction. "Hi Buddy. You look a little surprised."

"I wasn't expecting that to be you."

"Oh?" She smirked, arching an eyebrow. "And just who WERE you expecting?"

Buddy recovered quickly, smirking back at Annie. "Not you. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am working," came the nonplussed reply. "I do work here occasionally."

"Ahh, so this is business?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Buddy nodded, taking a moment to notice how much Annie had changed from the little girl he once knew. She stood proudly, wearing the white jacket with the High Mountain Rangers insignia like a mantle of authority. Her green eyes had a somewhat hard look to them, and her expression was no nonsense and all business. The quiet, young girl that had gone up to join the Rangers came back a rather strong young woman, and Buddy found himself marvelling slightly at the change a few years had made.

Annie broke him out of his reverie when she asked, "Could you open the bay doors for me? I'd like to bring Phoenix in."

He quickly complied with her request and in a matter of moments, Annie's bike was parked in the one of the spaces reserved for the MASK vehicles. "Been a few months since she's had a tune up, hasn't it?" Buddy asked as he looked over Annie's bike.

"Probably. It wouldn't hurt you to take a look, but the oil's already been changed."

Buddy put his hand over his heart in mock-indignation. "You're cheating on me? I'm hurt."

"Oh, the information I got was worth the price of your hurt feelings." Annie flashed him a charming and dangerous smile.

"Ahh, the plot thickens."

Before Buddy could say anything more, Scott entered the garage from the secret entrance that led back to the mansion. He flashed Buddy a smile in greeting, but the smile widened when he saw Annie standing beside the mechanic.

Buddy realized this would be a good time to make an exit, and with a knowing smile to Scott, he said, "I'm gonna go give Phoenix that tune up she probably needs." As he passed Scott, he whispered conspiritorally, "She's all yours."

Somehow Scott managed to pretend he didn't understand what Buddy meant by that, so the smile never left his face as he said to Annie, "A little bird told me you might show up here."

"Figures," she snorted, "so who chirped?"

"White Eagle." Scott's grin widened as he explained further. "What was it he said? Something to the effect of: 'The Phoenix has flown to the valley where the rock meets the mountain.' "

"Yep, that's Avila all right. It's just like having Bruce around, except in a more coherent version." Annie just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing gets by any of those guys, him especially."

"Well, in any case, I'm glad you're here, for a few reasons. First," he pulled her into a quick, but tight hug, "welcome back, I missed you." Then Scott became more serious. "Second, Dad and I just finished a vid-conference with Duane, but judging by your speedy arrival, news must have travelled faster than we thought."

"In certain circles it does," Annie replied with the same seriousness. "Have you called Jess and Roxy yet?"

"They should be on their way now," he answered. "I bypassed you figuring you were already on your way."

"That's good," she said with some relief, "because I have a feeling that my news and your news are related, so there's no sense in us repeating ourselves."

"My thoughts exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 2

Author's notes: And yet more thanks to our steadfast reviewer Harry2, as well as new arrival Football Girl 11. It's nice to know that people such as yourselves enjoy our stories. Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter: it's helpful to read Lisa's previous stories of "Blood and Water" and "The Enemy Within" to fully understand the universe of the Saga, and our previous collaborations of "War Fields" and "Daddy's Girls" set up a lot of the upcoming plot points. It's not absolutely necessary to understand the Saga, but it'll help...and make us feel nice and loved. : - ). Now that the shameless plug is over, on with the story.

The Saga continues:

Roxanne Trakker walked into Boulderhill's conference room, momentarily taken aback by the sight of Annie Turner in full uniform, apparently deep in discussion with her brother, Scott. It irritated her no end that they almost always had to wait for her to arrive from Tahoe, yet this time she had somehow made it here before any of them. That made her a little nervous. She knew Annie had her own little network of contacts that managed to trace back to the underground, so whatever had brought her here so soon must be big. Still, she couldn't help but tease her long standing rival about the strangeness of the situation.

"Hey Annie, how'd you get here so fast?" she asked innocently as she took her normal seat at the table. "Did they finally update your tin cans and string to a real communications network?"

Scott looked up and shot her a warning glance that said to stop making trouble. She just returned an innocent grin, and looked back at Annie. The redhead was glaring at her, green eyes full of fire, but her retort came out calm and flat.

"Roxy, lovely to see you again, too. Things must be going well, I haven't heard any rumors of you trying to kill anyone lately."

Roxy got some pleasure out of Scott turning the same warning glance on Annie. She was ready with another slam, but another voice from the conference room interrupted her.

"All right, children, go to your corners." Jessenia Hayes, Dusty's daughter walked in and took her normal seat to Roxy's right. "Annie, put your claws away...Roxy, stop antagonizing her. This is business, let's act like professionals." She then turned a sly grin on both her friends. "Lord, I can't believe that I of all people have to tell you two how to behave."

Before either Roxy or Annie could reply, Scott interrupted quickly. "If the three of you are finished..." He sent a pointed glance around the room, locking eyes with each of them, every inch the leader he was, "...then I believe we can get started."

From the vantage point of his study inside the mansion, Matt Trakker watched the exchange on the vidscreen with a small mixture of worry and a heavier mixture of dark amusement. He wondered if any of them knew how much their unconscious posturing showed about their personalities.

His son Scott sat down at the head of the conference table, reminding Matt so much of himself that he couldn't prevent a proud, fatherly smile from developing on his face. At first he had worried about Scott's penchant for getting himself into trouble, but he had matured quite nicely into a strong, take charge young man. He was basically a shoe-in to head the new MASK team, with Duane Kennedy's full stamp of approval.

Annie sat to Scott's immediate right, claiming her place as Scott's partner and second in command of the new team. Now THAT had taken some convincing on Matt's part; apparently Duane had some reservations about Vanessa Warfield's daughter playing such an important part of the new order. Matt had countered that Brad Turner's daughter had unquestionable loyalty, going so far as to risk her own life than compromise any of her high standards. She also had a fair amount of leadership experience from her job in the High Mountain Rangers, even if she didn't quite believe so. Matt had also argued that the dynamic between Annie and Scott gave the new team the most stable mix of leadership to be had. Duane had finally relented, at least letting the leadership issue go on a trial basis, but he allowed Annie otherwise full status as an agent. There was only one other factor that wasn't in Annie's favor...

...the fact that his daughter Roxanne sat directly across from her, both of their unconscious posturing throwing off rivalry and intense dislike in waves. Putting Roxanne on this team had taken more than just a little convincing. Matt had to pool every ounce of his multi-millionaire reputation and pull every string that he could to get Roxy on this team even on a trial basis. Duane had even MORE reservations about her than he did about Annie, mostly stemming from her membership and continuing association with VENOM and Contraworld. Matt had made that his strongest argument for placing Roxanne on the team; she knew how VENOM worked and that could be a big advantage for the new team. Once again, Duane had relented, his only comment being, "One wrong move and she's history, Matt," Duane had said. "Period."

Sighing deeply as he pulled his thoughts away from his daughter, Matt turned to the last member of their new team and smiled a playful smile. Dusty's daughter Jessenia sat on Roxanne's left, taking in Roxy and Annie's bickering with her trademark grin. Matt placed her personality somewhere in between the other two girls: she was mostly a wild child like Roxanne, but when it came down to the wire, she was also responsible and fiercely loyal like Annie. It could explain how she managed to remain friends with the other two who were so completely opposite, and Matt knew that she and Scott were most of the reason that Annie and Roxy somehow managed to complete their missions with some amount of civility.

All in all, thought the former MASK leader, it was a good working operation. With that in mind, he turned his full attention to the actual discussion taking place between the agents.

"Well, that information is really helpful, Annie," Roxanne snorted sarcastically. "Piranha, Jackhammer, and Manta MIGHT have been spotted near an old ghost town in Death Valley, and they MAY be hiding something in one of the abandoned buildings, but well, my source wasn't really sure. Could you possibly have gotten any LESS specific?"

"I'll tell you what Roxy," Annie retorted, sweetly cool, "you just go get all the specifics from your little friends in Contraworld. 'Hi, I work for MASK and the PNA...do you mind telling me what you're hiding over there in Death Valley?' "

"Look, it doesn't matter if we have any specifics or not," Jess broke in before Scott had a coronary, "because between what Scott got from Duane and what Annie got from her source, something's definitely going on down there that warrants looking into."

"I agree," Scott said, locking eyes with both Annie and Roxy as his mouth formed a malicious smile. "Which is why you two are going down first for a closer look. Take half an hour to gather your gear, and then get going."

"So what'll we be doing, chief?" asked Jess as she grinned maniacally at Annie and Roxy, both of whom looked like they'd been given a death sentence.

"We're going to gather additional information with our current sources." Scott replied to Jess, then looked over at his sister and his girlfriend. "Why are you two still here?"

"I'm already packed," Annie said in a dangerously quiet tone. The idea of working alone with Roxy didn't sit well with her, but she was pretty sure she understood Scott's reasoning. Still, she shot Scott a dark look and accused him with her eyes. _You're doing this to me on purpose, forcing me to cooperate with her just to prove a point. _Scott's even gaze returned a reply to her that said: _Yes I am, but I have other reasons too._

"Why do WE have to go?" Roxy questioned contrarily, just as thrilled to be working alone with Annie, as Annie was to be working with her. That is to say, not at all.

"Because Annie has the directions, and you have the firepower." To smooth their obviously ruffled feathers, Scott added, "And you both know how to stay out of sight. Speaking of which, Roxy, keep Chameleon out of stealth mode unless it's absolutely necessary."

Annie tried unsuccessfully to bite back a snort of laughter as Scott lectured his sister. Slipping into stealth mode was one of Roxy's favorite tricks to avoid Annie, knowing that the radar system installed on Phoenix couldn't track her while she was hidden.

"And you, Annie, keep the kamikaze driving stunts to a minimum," Scott turned a stern gaze on Annie as Roxy took her turn to snicker. Annie drove like a maniac as much to lose Roxanne as to show off what Brad had taught her. "You two are working TOGETHER, so just remember that."

Jess nearly fell out of her chair laughing when both girls got up and saluted him smartly, chanting in unison, "YES SIR!"

Scott rolled his eyes, but he couldn't quite hide the amused smile on his face. "That's what I like to see, my two girls agreeing on something, even if it is a joke at my expense. Now get moving, both of you."

Annie started a second salute, but Scott caught her hand and held it. "Knock it off," he ordered in quiet exasperation.

"Yes sir," Annie replied coyly, blinking cutely over the table at him before she pulled her hand away and walked out.

Roxy just gave the couple a look of disgust and stalked away silently.

Scott caught Roxy's look and sighed deeply. _Some things will just never change. _Jess stood up and walked over to Scott, rubbing his slumped shoulders as he resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk. "Just once, I'd like to make it through a briefing without having those two at each other's throats."

"It might happen," Jess said soothingly, although she couldn't help but add, "and hell might freeze over too."

"That's not very reassuring." Scott let loose another deep sigh but he couldn't remain too serious in the face of Jess' catchy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 3

Author's notes: Chapter 3 is here, with many more to follow. The mission continues, and tensions start to rise as the Saga moves on....

Roxanne entered the locker room to change into her uniform, "I can do a much better job staying out of site with out Annie over my shoulder. If anything she'll make this recon mission impossible to accomplish."

While Roxanne pulled out her black MASK uniform from her locker, Jess cautiously approached her from behind and slammed her locker shut, "Oh will you quite it already, what's done is done."

Roxanne jumps slightly, "I hate it when you do that!"

"If you were such an expert at stealth. You wouldn't jump so easily every time I do that."

"Yeah well being stealthy is completely different from the art of sneak'n up on people and scaring the crap out of them!" Roxanne slips her uniform over her shorts and black tank top, "Anyways I could always march up to my father's study and demand that he talk Scott out of this, but..."

"But...if you did that not only would you undermine Scott position as leader, you'd also be taken off the assignment," Jess reminded her with a huge smile.

"Yeah that's why..." She smirked as she removed her gun from her locker then loaded it. "Be sure to tell Annie I'm saving a bullet just for her." Roxanne winked as she placed her gun in her holster.

"Oh come on Roxy, you know you wouldn't be gripping so much if Buddy was the one coming with you. The two of you alone out in the middle of nowhere...hmm...who knows what could happen." She teased her with some slight amusement.

Roxanne face shot up several shades of red with the mention of Buddy name, "Yeah well only in a dream world Jess. Besides me and Buddy are just friends...so quite acting like something going on between us." She then pushed Jess out of the way and headed straight towards the garage. Roxanne knelt down in front of Chameleon pretending to do a quick check on her bike. _Why does she do that to me? Always brings up the stuff that embarrasses me the most._ Roxanne wanted to stay more focus on the mission, but couldn't help but notice the two lovebirds at the other end of the garage, trying unsuccessfully to look inconspicuous.

Annie and Scott had their arms wrapped around one another in a fixed embrace. "You be careful out there and please try to get along with my sister," Scott insisted.

Annie turned her head the other way with a slight objection, "I'll try my best, but no promises. If she does anything funny you know I'm going to call her out on it. I won't take any of her..."

Scott kissed her softly upon her lips to stop her from speaking, "I know. The both of you are the best at what you do. I have no doubt you'll both make me proud and come back in one piece." He added with a crooked smile.

"Stop it." Annie gave Scott her best pout, but he continued to give her that certain look that made her just want to melt into a puddle of goo at his feet. "And stop looking at me like that...you never let me have a good sulk."

"Sulking never looked good on you," Scott teased as he planted another kiss on the tip of her nose. "And that's why I don't let you do it."

"Maybe I am...worrying a bit too much, "Annie kissed him back knowing she probably wouldn't see him again until a few days.

Roxanne rolled her eyes and diverted her head. _What does he see in her? If he knew all the things I knew about her, he'd think twice about what he's doing. _She then turned her head disgusted by the farewell kiss Annie was giving Scott. "Why don't you suck the life out of him Annie," She silently grumbled to herself.

_Jess always insisted that I'm jealous of her, why should I be jealous? I mean she...she...she's a self-righteous little tramp. Always using that body of hers to hypnotize my brother. _Roxanne sighed as Jess's tease came back to haunt her. _Buddy and me are just friends...right?_

Four years ago:

Roxanne was in front of Boulderhill gas station with a rag, bucket, and a hose. She wore a black halter-top, short jean shorts, and had her hair pulled back with a bandana. Her father had just grounded her again for buying garbage off the Internet with his credit card. On today's agenda the vehicles were all over due for a car wash. Buddy snickered as he watched her from the inside, "I don't think Matt realizes how much she enjoys doing these choirs almost like she gets in trouble on purpose." The radio was blaring around her as she scrubbed every inch of Thunderhawk. "HEY ROXY!" he shouted, yet she couldn't hear him over the loud music.

Roxanne was spraying the car with the hose, as he tapped her on the shoulder. Instead of shutting the hose off she turned around the sprayed him, "OH Buddy. I'm uhhh so sorry." Her face turned deep red with embarrassment, then she started to laugh really hard noticing how drench he was.

He shook his hat out smirking, "Oh thanks a lot. This is what I get for trying to ask if you wanted lunch." Buddy took the hose out of her hand leaving Roxanne confused. He looked like he was angry, but before she could apologize again he squirted the hose at her.

"AHHHHH," she started to run away from him as he mange to soak her back.

Buddy laugh, "You can run, but you can't hide." Roxanne hid behind Rhino thinking she was safe for a while, but Buddy came up behind her and hit her in the front with the hose.

She screamed, "THAT'S COLD!"

Buddy shut the hose off, "Ok now were even."

She crossed her arms and approached him, "EVEN, I didn't chase you all over the place. I got you on accident."

Buddy looked down at her, her entire body was wet. Her clothes were soaking thru and clinging to her body, and he couldn't help but notice how attractive she looked. The laughing between the two died as they both felt the awkwardness of the situation. He shook his head, "Let me get a towel." He turned away talking to himself, "Gee Buddy she's a kid. I shouldn't even be thinking like that." When he grabbed the towel from the garage, there she was standing there at the entrance. Roxanne wasted no time and headed over towards him filled with the passion burning in her heart. She made the first move and kissed him flat out. Instead of breaking the kiss up, he just wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Her wet body rubbed up against his and kissing got so intense that neither stopped for a breath. Then the phone rang, and Buddy managed to tug her away to answer it, "Yes Matt. Sure thing I'll send her right up." He hung the phone up practically dazed about what just happened. Roxanne could tell there was regret on his face. Before he could say a word, she just headed back to the house trying to forget what happened.

Present day:

"Hey I swear you girls are killing me. It's like you don't trust me to do my job," Buddy stood over Roxanne looking down with disappointment. "First it's Annie getting the oil changed in Phoenix by some amateur. Now I turn my back for one minute, and you still try to double check the motor work, ammunition, and gas gage on the bike.

Roxanne snapped out of her daze and stood up, "Can't help it bad habit." Roxanne looked at her watch then shouted over to Annie, "Hey quite sucking his face dry we got a schedule to keep or did ya forget already?"

Annie pulled away from Scott and gave Roxanne a harsh glare, "Don't give me that crap! I've been waiting for YOU to get ready."

Roxanne droved Chameleon right up to Annie and halted, "All I needed was a quick change and my trusty gun." She patted it to point it out to Annie.

"Don't shoot yourself with it." Annie snickered lightly.

"Well I have no intention of making that mistake," She placed her mask Medusa on her head, "Oh did Scott mention...I shot him in a ghost town...eh just your luck we're going to a ghost town. Better watch that back of yours Turner," She laughs as she started Chameleon up and sped out of garage door.

"ROXANNE!" Scott shouted, but she was out of earshot, "She's only trying to strike a cord with you."

_She does it very well too. _"I can handle her...I don't need you telling me how to deal with her kind, although I've dealt with criminals that have paid me more respect than that, " Annie grumbled as she got on Phoenix.

She took a moment to adjust the belt on her burgundy and black uniform, double checking that the two long knives she carried on each side of the belt were in easy reach. She pushed aside thoughts of burying one of them in Roxanne's retreating back as she placed her mask, Firewall, on her head. She gave Scott one last farewell glance before she sped out of the garage after Roxanne on Phoenix.

It only took a few minutes, but Phoenix managed to catch up with Chameleon. The two bikes drove side by side at matching speeds. Roxanne shouted to her, "What didn't need a 2nd goodbye kiss? You might not see him again."

"DON'T YOU JOKE ABOUT THAT! That's bad luck. You should take this job more seriously."

"What are you talking about...I AM serious about leaving you behind." With that jester she increased the speed on the bike to 85 MPH and took off ahead of her.

"You're not getting away that easy," Annie snorted as she also increased her bike speed, ignoring Scott's order to drive safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 4

Author's Notes: As another chapter of the Saga unfolds, I figured I better clarify the relative ages of Scott and our heroines. Although Lisa and I have never really defined an exact age for the girls, it's assumed for story purposes that they are probably somewhere in their early twenties. So, although we do appreciate Harry trying to boost our male audience (grin), there's NO rape, statutory or otherwise, in this saga. We currently have enough problems keeping the rating solid as it is; we'd hate to have TFFPTB (The Fan Fiction Powers That Be) nail us on a rating violation. You have been formally disclaimed. :-).

On with the story.....

The two girls drove in perfect unison at top speed all the way to Death Valley. Neither spoke with the other; instead they treated the long drive like an intense race competition. About 4 hours later both bikes halted 2 miles north of Death Valley.

"We drive any closer their going to pick your bike up," Roxanne remarked as she removed her mask Medusa and set it down on her bike's seat.

Annie removed Firewall as well and nodded, "Yeah I know. Did Scott send the spy satellite photos?" Roxanne accessed her computer terminal on her bike. An image of the terrain in Death Valley displayed on her windshield. To her dislike Annie stood next to her also peering at the image, "Can you bring the image in closer?" Roxanne zoomed in the image to show a direct aerial shot of the ghost town. "There's Piranha, Jackhammer, and Manta right outside what's left of that building, but what is all those white squares in the image."

"They look like tents...lots and lots of tents. Ever thought about getting some glasses." She remarked with light humor, but change to a more serious tone. "Could be a whole army of Contra World agents, but why out here?"

Annie ignored her rude comment, "Maybe it's their base of operations. After all nobody knows where the headquarters of Contra World is located."

"Annie...MASK has been looking for that since day one. I don't think they'd choose the most obvious place behind enemy lines."

"But isn't that the safest place to be...most people don't notice things under their respective noses."

"True...but I don't think Contra World is that broke that they need to pitch tents in somebody backyard just too keep a roof over their heads. Something else is going on down there. If we take Chameleon in I can get us a closer look unnoticed, but that means were going to have to share a bike." She patted her back seat, "Come on I don't bite."

"I know you don't bite...I worry more about who you plan to kill." Annie remarked as she push her bike Phoenix off to the side of the road behind a huge rock formation.

Annie took a moment to call up Phoenix's communication link to Boulderhill and set her guidance system to automatically show the bike's location to Buddy and any other vehicles currently active in the link. She wasn't taking any chances of losing her bike, or getting left behind by Roxy. She glanced over at Chameleon's radar panel to see a green blip marking Phoenix's location and smiled in satisfaction before she left the bike. As an afterthought, she pulled a specific backpack out of Phoenix's travel tote and slid it across her shoulders.

Both girls placed their mask back on, and Annie hopped on the back of Chameleon. "By the way, you might want to watch YOUR back, Trakker, because at this close range, my knife isn't going to miss."

"I always knew you were a backstabber," Roxanne retorted, adding casually, "Hope you're not claustrophobic." She flicked a switch allowing a black metal shell to engulf the entire bike. With in a matter of seconds the outside of the bike blend directly into it's surrounding and became invisible. She then drove the bike off the main road and headed in the direction of the ghost town.

Roxy drove slowly past the three parked VENOM vehicles outside the ghost town's only remaining structure, and Annie stiffened in reflex as she saw Vanessa approaching Manta from the direction of the pitched tents.

"Would you RELAX already!" Roxy snapped as she turned a corner and headed into the makeshift camp. "You've been breathing down my neck this whole ride! We're STILL in stealth mode...Vanessa can't see us. Unless you'd like me to pull over so you can give a big hello to Mother Dear," she added snidely, knowing she'd get Annie riled.

Annie balled her already clenched hands into fists, somehow restraining from smacking Roxy upside the back of her head. "Yeah right, she'd be too busy coddling you to give me the time of day. And I'm sure you'd have SOOO much to talk about...catch up on old times, trade a few PNA secrets, sell out the rest of the team..."

Roxy's shoulders moved in a nonchalant shrug as she replied way too casually, "Yeah, I should just pull over and push you off the bike right now, and then take my chances with VENOM, 'cause you wouldn't stand a chance."

"What you SHOULD do is watch where the hell you're going!" Annie yelled as Roxanne nearly ran over a figure fleeing in the direction of the tents.

Roxanne swerved sharply, narrowly missing taking out one of the tent poles, as she drove after the person who had cut in front of them. She turned again and couldn't quite miss taking out a second tent's canopy before she found a secluded corner from behind the campsite to rest Chameleon without incident.

"Well that's just wonderful Roxy," Annie sneered as she watched several people scurry out of the collapsing tent. "Why do you even have a stealth mode when you can't even avoid a simple canvas tent?!? Someone's bound to have noticed that."

"Bah, it's a ghost town...probably so superstitious around here that they think it's actual ghosts. Besides," Roxy pointed to a mine entrance only a few hundred feet ahead of them, "I think we just found where the action is."

Both girls settled down to watch the mine entrance in silence. Two Contraworld guards patrolled the entrance as workers scurried in and out every few minutes. Most of them looked to be Mexican in descent, although Annie caught a view of a few rare caucasians and African Americans in the mix. Every once in a while, a guard would escort out a cart pushed by one of the workers, as they wheeled it off to an unknown destination on their left, returning quickly with the empty cart.

Annie broke the silence with her thoughts first. "My first thought would be a slave labor ring, but those workers are moving way too purposefully for that." She watched a few more moments, using her communication skills to read the unspoken body language of the group entering the mineshaft. "It'd be more accurate to say they're resigned to the task, like it's a necessary evil."

Despite herself, Roxy nodded in agreement. "Betcha they're mostly illegal aliens. Either Contraworld smuggled them across the border, or they were already here. It's a perfect way to for Contraworld to get cheap labor, and the people don't complain because they're safe from the Border Patrol."

A plan started to form in Annie's mind but halted momentarily at the sight of Sly Rax and Cliff Dagger exiting the mine entrance. The two men conversed quickly, then headed for their respective vehicles. Annie waited a few more minutes to make sure the two VENOM agents wouldn't return before she said, "Looks like the opportunity for a closer look just knocked. I'm going in there."

"YOU?!" Roxy practically choked inside Medusa. "You don't look even remotely Mexican...you'd never pull it off!"

"Pull over to that rock formation on our right," Annie ordered, ignoring Roxanne's comment. Roxanne did so, making sure they were safe from prying eyes before she took Chameleon out of stealth mode. As Annie dismounted and took her mask off, she added with a wry grin, "I admit this makeover is going to be tough being so on the spot, but I'll make sure to tell Buddy what you just said, oh ye of little faith. He did train me after all."

Roxanne glared at Annie, trying to hide an embarrassed blush as she snapped. "Well, you better do something with that mop on top of your head then. Otherwise you may as well just paint a target on your back with a bright neon sign pointing to it that says: 'Vanessa's daughter...MASK agent.' "

Annie looked up at Roxanne sideways through her red braid as she pulled off her uniform and began pulling clothes out of her backpack. The only vanity Annie had about her looks at all was in regard to her long, thick, and brilliantly beautiful red locks, and the idea of coloring them made her want to cringe in horror. So did the thought that she didn't have anything to color them with.

"You're right...Damnit!" she cursed vehemently.

Roxanne smirked, reaching into Chameleon's travel tote and tossed two boxes of black hair color to Annie. "Aw come on, Scott might like you better as a brunette," she teased, knowing Scott loved Annie's hair just as it was.

Annie just glared back as she growled, "I suppose I should be thankful that I was bequeathed dark roots. And this had BETTER rinse right out."

Roxanne looked at her watch impatiently, "You done yet? Cause the rate your taking, you might as well enter a freak'n beauty pageant."

Annie emerged wearing a blue checker flannel shirt, faded jeans, and her hair dyed black. Her face and hands were covered in makeup giving off the appearance of darker skin, "See all set...you should be impress this sort of transformation usually takes hours."

"Oh please..." She jumped off her bike, "You still look like you haven't worked a day in your life." Roxanne picked up several handfuls of dirt and patted it all over Annie clothes. She then grab another handful of dirt and rubbed it into her hair."

"Cut that out!" she said in a low threaten voice, "Your ruining my hair."

"Yeah well something got to be done to get rid of," She sniffs Annie's hair," Is that lavender?"

Annie narrowed her eyes on Roxanne, "Don't you know what a peach smells like...and I know somewhere in that sick twisted mind of yours you're getting pleasure out of it."

Roxanne just smiled then pulled off Annie's flannel shirt and started ripping wholes into it.

"That's one of my..." She bit back her words and knew Roxanne was right, but she wouldn't openly admit it. She had to look the part of a worker who spent several days in that mine and not walking into it for the first time.

"You going to rip your jeans too? Or do you trust me with a knife?" Roxanne added as she threw the shirt back at Annie.

"I can handle that myself," She pulled out her hunter knife and rip a medium size holes into her jeans just over her knees.

"Well that will have to do for now," Roxanne looked at her still feeling as though she stuck out like a sore thumb, "Make it a quick in and out and don't get caught."

Fifteen minutes later, a large group of workers entered the mineshaft, joined stealthily by a younger girl in a blue checked flannel shirt and faded blue jeans. She flicked a dark braid over her shoulder and adjusted the red bandanna folded across her forehead, letting hazel colored eyes adjust to the dim light of the underground. Black boots scuffed along the rocky floor as she navigated carefully through the rather wide shaft. Mexicans of all ages dug feverishly through the dirt, passing instructions to each other in rapid fire Spanish. The girl tried not to snarl in disgust as she saw children who couldn't be much older than ten doing jobs made for men twice their age. _Gotta do what you gotta do, _she thought as she looked around for an open space to try and work. _I just wish I could get them out of here that is if I could make them understand that they should leave._

Her attention was drawn to a yelp of surprise in front of her as a careless worker dug in a touchy spot too far up and nearly sent the whole wall crashing down on top of them. The girl quickly backpedaled, but took enough time to reach out and steady the older man in front of her who nearly got toppled by a pile of rocky debris.

"Watch what yer doin'!" he snapped at the offending worker in perfect American. The offender simply let out a string of slurred words, probably curses in Spanish.

"You alright?" the girl asked softly, removing her hands from the man's shoulders once she knew he was steady.

The man turned to face her, his dark skinned Afro-American face full of undisguised surprise. "Ain't too many speak English 'round here...but thanks."

"Welcome," she shrugged. Noticing the two guards looking her way, she picked up a nearby shovel and began scooping the dirt out of the main path.

The man picked up his discarded shovel and began helping her, sizing her up as he asked quietly, "What's a pretty girl like you doin' workin' hard labor like this?"

That almost blew her cover as the girl tried to figure out the man's intentions. Hoping for innocent curiosity, she replied with the story she'd manufactured, "Gotta do what ya gotta do," she shrugged, shoveling another pile of dirt out of the way. "Dad got sick with cancer, couldn't keep up with the bills on our family farm and lost it. We've been wanderin' ever since, workin' where we can to keep ourselves goin'. And there's worse things than this a pretty girl could be doin' if you get my meaning."

He smirked as they cleared the last of the dirt away. "I do. Got about the same story myself. Most of these other jokers," he indicated the mexicans around them with an irritated expression, "is just tryin' to get a free ride in this here country while you an' me born here can't make no decent livin'. Disgusting." He shook his head and added by way of introduction as he grabbed a pickaxe and kept digging, "Name's John."

"Anita."

Anita glanced over her shoulder to see a set of guards paying way too much attention to them, so she cut the conversation and threw herself into her work. She needed to make this look good if she was going to pull this off...no way was she going to be proven wrong. After a while of vigorous digging, she noticed their interest fade and turned back to see John pulling a shiny, silvery ore off of his shovel.

"Whoa, that what the big production's for?" she whispered so as not to attract any more attention.

He nodded. "Yeah. Some kinda precious super metal or somethin', not exactly sure. I don't ask too many questions...the last guy that did that left and never came back."

It looked like John had found quite a large vein of the new metal, so Anita got to work helping him dig out more of the metal ore, reaching in and casually slipping a sample into the hidden sheath in her boots under the disguise of dusting them off. _Okay, I think I've seen enough. Time to find an excuse to get the hell out of Dodge..._


	5. Chapter 5

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 5

Author's note: Another week, and Chapter 5 is now here. Although the girls might be trying to get out of VENOM's way, they won't be out of the battle for some time to come, so keep reading and reviewing! J

Manta, Piranha, and Jackhammer pull back up to the mine, after escorting a shipment to a nearby secure storage facility.

"Can't Mayhem find somebody else for this babysitting job? We go back'n forth all day...and for what a pile of stink'n rocks." Rax huffed irritated.

"I thought this stuff was worth actual money?" Dagger scratched his head.

"Only if somebody wants to invest in pet rocks," Rax half-heartedly laugh with is reply.

Dagger looked at Rax expressionless, "I use to have a whole bunch of them, me mother wouldn't let me have a pet."

Vanessa and Rax stared at Dagger with slight disbelief and couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Anyways," Vanessa tried to remove the image of Dagger trying to walk his pet rocks, then again his head was filled with them, "If you knew anything about chemistry, you'd understand this form of metal is very dense and hard. It can withstand a great deal of pressure and is difficult to scratch or puncture. This is just what we need to reinforce our vehicle's armor. We'd be practically invincible on the battlefield. Besides a few more days well have enough to satisfy our objective."

"That ain't good enough," Rax snorted, "Eh Dagger, let's go make our slaves work double time, else we're gonna sacrifice their pay for the week." Dagger and Rax laugh venomously as they headed back into the mines.

Vanessa was about to head towards her personal tent, until she noticed a track left from a bike etched into the dirt. She knelt down examining the track. None of the workers had any motorize vehicles, and Piranha would leave at least 3 sets of tracks. Somebody was definitely snooping around, but she didn't know who. She calmly traced the track that leaded towards an area containing transport trucks, yet oddly enough the tracks stop in the middle of nowhere. Vanessa crossed her arms and glanced about cautiously to see if anybody was watching. Her boot dug into the ground, and then lightly kicked some dirt in the direction of where the tracks had halted. She was slightly amuse to find out her suspicion was correct, when some of the dirt bounced off a hidden object.

Roxanne had been waiting impatiently for Annie; instead of surveying her surroundings she had chose to drive closer for better visual images. Once Vanessa had stepped up towards her vehicle, she froze completely. Her eyes shifted towards Vanessa curiously. What would she do? Call for back up, ignore her, or maybe she doesn't even know. Roxanne knew if she budged her bike an inch she'd notice. Something had hinted her into this direction it wasn't a coincidence.

"I heard rumors...but I didn't imagine they were true," Vanessa started speaking casually into the air. "Since when is the PNA that desperate to hire convicts into their little nest."

Roxanne just remained silent as she just listened. It was obvious her cover was blown, but Vanessa seemed to be more or less toying with her. _I wonder if she'll walk away if I don't reply. Then again she's waiting for me to make a move._

"You may be doing this as some sort of redemption, but these people never forget. Annie after all is living proof of that."

Roxanne bit back her tongue, if anything Vanessa always had a way with words. She always knew just what a person needed to hear, or how to twist it around in her own favor. How true those words stung in her ears. Annie despite her family background is the ideal PNA agent loyal, dedicated, and looks down on anyone who defiles the law past, present, and future. You can never redeem yourself in the eyes of the PNA you'll always be the scum of the earth. The only person who completely trusted her is Jess. She's never afraid to take risks. Scott and Matt both respected re-known leaders of MASK still show doubt in her character, yet hope by making her apart of this team it would further reform her.

"I know why you won't comeback, but you need to make a choice where you belong. Nobody can live on both sides of the fence. You'll fall off eventually."

Roxanne was shocked. _She knows.... she knows I've been working the underground. I guess I shouldn't be too surprise, she would be the first person to find out. I wonder who else knows? _

"I'm warning you, before it's too late," Vanessa added as she turned her back and headed towards her personal tent.

"I know, but a deal is a deal." She says silently to herself. _My life for his. _

Sly Rax noticed her immediately upon entering the mineshaft to check upon the digging operations, and he glanced over at the two Contra World guards he had left as overseers to see their reaction. They too seemed to be keeping a watchful eye on the girl, and as Rax watched her from the entryway, he couldn't help an amused smile. He had to admit that her acting job would have been almost perfect if her unconscious movements hadn't given her away. Oh yes, Rax had studied those moves for many years in great detail...only one other person had a build like that, and only one other person moved with such catlike gracefulness. Yeah, he had to give the kid some credit; she'd even gone so far as to dye her hair. _Kid doesn't realize how much like her mother she is I bet...it's almost too bad I'm gonna have to blow her cover._

Using his own stealth skills, he walked up behind her as she stood up and started to back away from the large vein of ore. The black man paid Rax only a cursory glance before going back to digging. Watching where the man's look was directed, she turned just in time for Rax's hands to clamp down heavily on her shoulders as he commented casually. "Nice find."

Her body stiffened, which was the only outward sign of recognition that he received. Hazel eyes stared at him from a face with the blankest expression he had ever seen, and he smiled in amusement at the drastic steps she'd taken to disguise herself. He found himself wondering how much concentration she was using to keep the act up as he steered her toward the exit to ground level, moving his firm grip to both arms. "Let's you and me take a walk to celebrate,"

Rax thought even the hidden innuendo might gauge a reaction, but her face remained blank as they re-entered the open air. He did notice that she shot a glance straight ahead and slightly to the left before he led her to the right, toward a man made pond they used for washing. He leaned over and whispered maliciously into her ear, "I know who you are."

Before she could react, Rax picked her up by both arms and tossed her unceremoniously into the pond, grinning in satisfaction as wet red hair revealed itself through the rivers of black water streaming down her head. He reached over to yank her out of the water, getting a surprise when she grabbed his arm and pulled herself out, then used the added leverage to throw him in as she took off running. By that point, he was beyond amused and into enraged as he sprinted after her.

Annie headed away from the mining site with Rax trailing behind her. _Roxy where are you? I kind of need a lift. Right now would be all the more convenient! _

"I know how to slow ya down, Stiletto FIRE!" Rax's mask shot out two darts. One missed and ricocheted off a nearby rock; the other went straight into Annie's back left leg. She yelped out in pain as the dart penetrated her back leg, then stumbled over her own feet and crash into the ground. She could hear Rax's snickering under his mask. "And where do you think your going little lady? It's rather rude to disappear before staying hello to the rest of the gang, especially when you came all this way to visit your mother."

"Oh forgive me where are my manners you over grown wolf. Besides I wouldn't take time out of my busy schedule to visit that wench if she was on her death bed," She huffed as she sat up, pulled her knees inward, and yanked the dart out. She bit her lip to hold back a painful scream, but she wasn't about to show any weakness in front of him. Blood dripped from her wound, yet she still gripped the dart firmly hidden in her hand ready to strike at a moment notice.

"Yeah know, if we keep meeting like this Annie," he cautiously approached her, "I'm going start thinking I'm the only man in your life."

"Thanks for the offer, but that position kind of already been filled. I hear Roxy still looking thought," she mocked.

"Ah well Roxy always been a kid sister...you on the other hand are the closest thing to a Vanessa look like."

"If you're trying to impress me, you better try again, because I don't find that very flattering, "An odd thought crossed Annie's mind as a wolfish smile similar to Vanessa's appeared on her face. "You must be soooo jealous...and I didn't think you were the jealous type," she taunted.

"I ain't jealous!" Rax growled as his friendly tone changed into more of a threat, "Now get up off your feet."

"I can't get up, you paralyzed my leg with your stiletto dart." She attempted to stand up, but her leg shook violently with the pressure then instantly collapsed back to the ground.

Rax slightly grumbled as he stood over her, "Give me your hand."

Annie reached out her hand, but as he grabbed it she stabbed him in the leg with his own dart. His body slump to the ground as the dart hit a puncture point that rendered his entire leg useless. Annie couldn't help a sharp bark of laughter. "You're losing your touch, Rax, that's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Don't treat your enemies so kindly next time," She warned as she pulled herself up and limped away.

"COME BACK HERE YA STUPID BITCH!" Rax shouted. He couldn't feel his leg and was uncertain what would happen if he removed the dart. He then radioed in for help, "We got an agent snooping around pass the water hole. I need back up now!"

Roxanne also received the radio feed, "Annie what the heck are you doing! You were supposed to make a quick in and out not get caught!" Roxanne turned the bike around and took Chameleon out of stealth mode. Cliff Dagger and Vanessa headed in Rax's direction, but also took notice of Chameleon speeding pass them. She halted the bike right in front of the incapacitated Rax and shouted, "ANNIE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Hey what ya worried about her for? I'm the one injured." Rax hollered.

Roxanne smiled softly to Rax under her mask, "She's sort of my insurance policy, if you know what I mean." She then continued driving on further, "Oh Annie...oh Annie where art thou..."

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Annie shouted as she popped up out of ditch and limped over towards her. "You'll give always our position."

"Kind of too late for that, since you gave it away first." Roxanne reminded.

Annie hopped on the back of Chameleon, ignoring Roxy's comment for the moment. "Let's get out of here!" Roxanne put Chameleon back into Stealth mode and headed back towards Phoenix's location.

Vanessa and Dagger stood over Rax both with their arms cross. "What the hell happen?" Vanessa shouted.

"What does it look like happened, the bitch stabbed me and got away."

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Dagger asked.

"It's pointless Chameleon stealth capabilities can't be met, and we don't have the proper equipment to track it. They were just on a recon mission, next time they'll be back with a full force."

"Sounds like you know all about this, fail to inform us about something?" Rax replied irritated.

"I just discovered Chameleon snooping around, if I had radioed for help it would of alarmed Roxy to do something drastic. Looks like you manage to do a good job of that yourself."

"Yeah well your lovely daughter left me with a parting gift."

Vanessa knelt down and pulled the dart out of Rax leg, "Well I wouldn't expect anything less with the amount of training she received in those mountains."

Vanessa's last comment was tinged with just a hint of pride that Rax picked up on, "Wrong time to decide to be a proud mommy ----OUCH!" Rax yelled as Vanessa punished his retort by ripping the stiletto out of his leg. "I didn't ask you to take it out, you could of..."

"Acupuncture. If you'd taken it out sooner, I'm sure you might of stop her from escaping. We need to warn Mayhem and step up production before they come back."


	6. Chapter 6

Rock and A Hard Place: Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Another chapter of the Saga is here again as Scott and the girls continue their investigation into the strange happenings at Death Valley. More action is to come as the story continues...please keep reading and reviewing!

Annie's mood hadn't improved by the time she and Roxy made it back to Boulder Hill to report their findings. The pain shooting up her leg was becoming nearly intolerable, and Roxy had frayed her nerves down to her very last one with comments about how she had managed to blow their cover. She couldn't imagine how the hell Rax had managed to discover her so quickly, but she could guess that it was probably related to his single-minded obsession with Vanessa. Brad had told her on a few occasions how much she resembled her mother, but was it so much that it showed through in simple movement? _As though it isn't bad enough I have to watch out for that bitch, now I have to keep an eye on an obsessive sex-crazed bastard who thinks I'd be a good replacement for her. Life just gets better and better._

Annie parked Phoenix in the garage and removed her mask, for once thankful that Roxy had beaten her here. Chameleon was already parked in the bay, and there was no sign of Roxy. Hopefully she'd already gone up to the conference room to debrief, although the thought of Roxy coloring the debriefing of their recon mission with her version of events scared Annie a little. Then again, she knew Scott well enough to know that he wouldn't take Roxy's story as the full truth anyway. Sighing raggedly, she ignored the pain throbbing in her left leg and began the trudge up to Boulder Hill's debriefing room, stopping momentarily when Buddy called out to her.

"Annie, is that dried blood on Phoenix's seat?"

"Yes, it is," she replied flatly and nonchalantly as she kept walking.

Buddy caught up to her quickly, immediately noticing the limp, as well as the disarrayed makeup and disguise. "What happened? You okay?"

"Sly Rax happened, and no, I'm not okay." Annie wanted desperately to keep up the tough act, but in the face of Buddy's brotherly concern, she exploded in a wealth of frustration and hurt. "He buried a stiletto in my leg, it hurts like hell, I had to listen to Roxy berate me the whole way back, and now I just want to get through this debriefing so I can get cleaned up and crawl into a hole somewhere and cry."

Buddy could see how pale Annie's face looked, especially framed by the red of her hair. "Look, go hit the shower, and I'll go let Scott know you're back and have him send Jess down to look at that leg. I think your debriefing can wait."

"Wait, before you go..." Annie painfully managed to remove her boots and retrieve the piece of ore she'd gotten from the mine. She handed it to Buddy with a short explanation. "This is what VENOM was after. It's some sort of super-metal ore that they're mining. I didn't get any specifics, but I'm sure a chemical analysis will turn up something."

"Good job, Red, looks like all my training paid off," Buddy said with a proud grin.

"Sort of. I could have done without Rax's added bonus, but thanks Buddy." Annie weakly smiled back as she limped away toward the locker room.

Buddy reached the conference room doors just in time to hear Scott's clearly annoyed and angry voice from the other side.

"What part of 'working together' did I fail to make clear to you, Roxy?"

"Sheesh Scott, your precious girlfriend was only a few minutes behind me. She should be here any minute, so just chill out and relax, would ya?" came Roxy's clipped reply.

"No, I will not 'just chill out and relax'." Even from the other side of the door, Buddy could hear the dangerously calm tone in Scott's voice. "I don't care if Annie was only two paces behind you, when you work together you leave together, you arrive together, and you debrief together. No matter how much you don't like it."

"You wouldn't be acting this way if our roles were reversed," Roxy accused him angrily.

That comment made Buddy wince. _Damnit Roxy, that was exactly the wrong thing to say! When are you gonna learn to keep your mouth shut!_

"As a matter of fact I would be..." Scott began, but his lecture was cut short as Buddy opened the conference room door.

"Excuse the interruption, Scott," Buddy said, in reply to the sharp look the new MASK leader shot him. "Thought you might like to know Annie just made it back with a present for you." He slid the piece of silver ore across the table as he added, "It's some kind of super metal VENOM's mining. Rax gave her a stiletto in the leg for her trouble, so she's in the locker room now getting cleaned up."

Scott's eyes met his briefly before turning a dark look Roxy's way. "You neglected to mention that. Now not only did you leave her behind, you left her behind AND injured."

"She didn't say anything...I didn't know she was hurt!" Roxy defended herself weakly.

Scott took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. In the meantime, no one spoke...the conference room was filled with silence. Buddy saw Jess sitting in her normal position, being unusually quiet, and he could almost see the thought process going on in Scott's head.

Scott knew he had two options: he could waste his time lecturing Roxy about the finer points of teamwork, or he could quickly finish and get to the more serious issue of Annie's injuries. He quickly chose the latter option.

Before he could even ask, Jess stood up to leave. "I'll go see how bad Annie's leg is. That is if she lets me anywhere near her."

Scott shot Jess a sympathetic smile. "I'll be down to give you a hand in a minute." When Jess nodded and left, he turned his attention back to Roxanne. "Is this all you found?" he asked, indicating the piece of metal ore, "or is there something else you aren't telling me?"

"That's it, unless you want to hear how your precious second in command blew this little recon mission out of the water," Roxanne teased maliciously.

"What I want to hear is the sound of you leaving to get some sleep," Scott snapped back, ignoring the bait, "because as soon as we find out what this rock truly is, we're going back to Death Valley. Good night, Roxy," he added in dismissal.

"Yeah, sure, ignore the truth," Roxy commented as she walked out the door, flashing Buddy a smile on the way out.

He smiled back. "Good job out there."

"Yeah, well, at least someone appreciates me," she tossed out as the door closed.

Scott resisted the urge to start ripping his hair out by the roots, instead focusing on the piece of ore in front of him. He picked it up and started idly tossing it up and down before handing it back to Buddy. "Can you get a chemical analysis started on that, and let me know as soon as you have the results?"

"You got it, chief," Buddy replied as they exited the conference room together. He shot a concerned glance Scott's way as he added. "I think you might want me to call Julio while we're waiting, 'cause with the amount of pain Annie looked like she was in, I don't think Jess is gonna get anywhere near her."

"Better call Brad too," Scott suggested. "He'll want to know what happened, and I may need to recall him."

"You're the boss," Buddy smirked as he disappeared back into the garage.

About ten minutes later, Annie was cradled in Scott's arms, silent tears falling down her cheeks as he carried her through the hallways of Matt's mansion. Jess had spent five of those minutes trying to coax her off the locker room floor, giving up as soon as Scott appeared in the doorway. He immediately sent Jess home to get some sleep, along with the promise of a recall sometime soon. After Jess left, he casually walked over and gently scooped Annie off the floor, not giving her a chance to anticipate the onrush of pain. She yelped once before she settled down and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

He pushed open the door to the mansion's lounge, carefully depositing Annie on her right side atop one of the open lounges. She immediately curled her legs at the knee, and Scott had to admonish her softly. "Straighten your leg, Annie."

"It HURTS!" she wailed as another batch of tears flowed down her cheeks, but she reluctantly did as he asked.

Scott positioned himself so Annie's head was cradled in his lap, and he stroked her hair as he replied, "I know, honey. Julio will be here soon, so just try and relax." Silence reigned for a few more minutes as Scott continued to stroke Annie's hair comfortingly. When he sensed that some of the tension had left her body, he asked quietly, "Feel like talking about what happened?"

"Rax happened," Annie mumbled.

Scott could tell it was sheer force of will keeping her from passing out from pain and blood loss, so he kept her talking as much as she could. "So I heard. How did you get close enough for him to get such a good shot at you?"

"I had to do an emergency makeover," Annie explained dazedly, "in order to see exactly what they were mining. Chatted with one of the migratory workers they hired who helped me get a sample of the metal they wanted. I was almost out of there before he showed up." She snorted, livening up a bit as she finished her explanation. "He threw me into their watering hole to blow the disguise, then shot me when I ran away from him. I just had to go and inherit enough of Vanessa's characteristics that the bastard knew me on sight. And if that's not bad enough, he freakin' hit on me by calling me her look-alike..."

"What?" Scott forced his voice to remain steady, and resisted the urge to tear out of Boulder Hill in Thunderhawk and hunt down Sly Rax himself.

"I got him back by stabbing him with his own dart," Annie said proudly through a pain filled haze, ignoring Scott's reaction.

The conversation was interrupted by Julio's arrival. When he saw Annie and Scott on the lounge, he wasted no time in setting up his supplies. He sat down on the other end of the couch and very gently began cleaning the leg wound as he commented casually, "It's been a long time since I've seen you, Annie. You're either very lucky, or your Ranger friends do a very good job fixing you up."

"Both," Annie managed to squeak out in reply before she fainted with one last shudder of pain.

Scott continued to gently cradle Annie's head in his lap as Julio worked. Within a few minutes, he had Annie's injury clean and bandaged. Her eyes were just starting to flutter open when Julio gathered his supplies and inclined his head toward the door, motioning for Scott to follow. Scott placed a pillow under Annie's head as he got up, kissing her forehead as he instructed, "Lie still, sweetheart, I'll be right back."

"Well?" Scott asked the doctor as they stepped outside the lounge.

"Annie's just suffering some minor shock from pain and blood loss, Scott," Julio relayed with some relief. "The dart hit a major blood vessel that made her cut look worse than it really was. It's really just a deep scratch that will heal just fine in about a day or so. She should be back on duty by tomorrow."

"Should be? Are you sure?" Normally Scott wouldn't question the doctor's orders, but he needed an excuse to keep Annie out of the line of fire for a while, at least until he could figure out exactly what Sly Rax's intentions were. If he could use a medical reason, all the better.

"I sense you're not," Julio said with a small amount of irritation.

"I just think she needs to stay off of it for a few days," Scott insisted, "just to make sure it heals properly and thoroughly. Otherwise, I know that if I send her back out in the field, she'll have it tore up again before too long." He knew he was laying it on rather thick, but it was the only way to convince Julio he was right. To diffuse the situation a little, he smirked over at the doctor. "You'd agree if you've ever seen that girl handle a motorcycle."

"I have." Julio couldn't hide his own knowing smile. "And I suppose if you feel that strongly about it, you can tell her I said to stay off of it. I left a couple of painkillers inside; she probably won't need them after tonight. They are rather strong, so they'll probably double as a sedative as lightweight as Annie is. Call me if you have any other problems."

"I will," he promised, shaking Julio's hand in goodbye. "And thanks."

"You're welcome, Scott, I'm positive I'm leaving her in good hands."

He smiled and waved Julio off as he walked back into the lounge. Annie picked her head up slightly from the couch to regard him before lying back down. He poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the end table and brought it over to her, along with the painkillers. "How's the leg feel now?"

"A Little better, but it still hurts like hell," Annie replied, pushing herself upright as Scott offered her the water glass and tablets. "Painkillers?"

Scott nodded and sat down beside her. "They're pretty strong apparently, so Julio said that for you, they'd probably double as a sleep aid. That's probably not a bad idea at the moment."

She eyed them dubiously as though considering something. "How soon are we heading back out?"

"_I _am heading back out as soon as Buddy gets the results of the chemical analysis on that ore you brought back. _**YOU**," _Scott stressed pointedly, "are off duty for the next two days until that leg heals."

The glare Annie gave him could have melted butter as she recalled her earlier explanation of events. "This better be solely because of my leg injury, and not because of some misplaced and overprotective sense of chivalry. Besides, Rax was probably just trying to play mind games with me." _It worked too._

"You're still the world's most horrible liar, Annie, I can tell you don't believe that. All the more reason for you to lie low for the next few days."

Scott calmly matched her stare as she continued to glare at him. "Scott..." she tried again futilely.

"No."

Seeing that he wasn't going to budge on the issue or comment further, Annie downed the painkillers in one huge gulp of water. "I hate you," she declared half-angry as she waited for the tablets to take effect.

"You hate the fact that I'm right," Scott corrected with his most charming smile, pulling her in close for a hug.

"I hate that AND you."

"I love you." He batted his eyes at her and tried to look mournful.

"I still hate you." But the goodnight kiss she gave him as he cuddled her to sleep told him otherwise.

It was silent for a moment as Annie began to drift off to sleep. "Be careful out there, Scott," she whispered.

"I will, honey." He remarked before leaving one final kiss on her forehead.

Scott left the lounge leaving the door open just a crack in case she requested anything. He turned around to notice his father and Julio were discussing in the hallway about Annie's injury.

"Well, did you put her to sleep?" Matt asked with a proud smile on his face. He always knew there was an unbreakable bond between Annie and Scott. The two lovebirds reminded him of those memorable days of his youth.

Scott still blushed slightly, "Yeah, but she'll still be angry when she wakes up."

"So what exactly happen out there?" Matt crossed his arms. Even though Matt handed his command down to his son, he was still a top ranking PNA official who supervised the MASK division and most PNA political affairs.

"Well..." Scott was about to explain the overview of the mission, but halted as he saw Roxanne coming down the stair in her leather jacket. "Where are you going?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes in distaste, "What you planning to play the role of my surrogate father now?"

"I ordered you to get some rest. We'll no doubly be leaving first thing in the morning. Last thing I need is you going out, partying, and coming back intoxicated."

"Who said I was going to come back intoxicated? In fact," She put an innocent smile on her face, "I plan to meet my drug dealer at the strip joint I work, to get the high this job isn't giving me."

"That isn't funny," Matt said with seriousness in his tone. Roxanne always had a knack for lying, but that was next to his worst nightmare of her returning to VENOM.

Roxanne gave Matt a quick kiss on the check, "I'm sorry daddy. You guys are being so stereotypical about my nights off, just can't help but play a little with your minds." She sighed and turned to Scott, "Is she alright?"

"Yes...but she's off duty for the next few days."

Roxanne couldn't help a mental cry of 'Yes', but did a poor attempt to hinder her excitement. "Oh that's a shame. Anyways I have some stuff I have to do back at my apartment. You know like feeding my cat, paying my bills, doing laundry that sort of stuff. I'll be back bright and early, and I promise to set my alarm clock this time."

Scott just stared at her already knowing her babbling meant trouble.

"I take it that's an ok," She remarked as she headed for the door. "See you guys later." As soon as she stepped outside, she pulled out her cell phone. She glanced at the phone realizing the same number was trying to reach her the past 5 hours. It rang again and she answered it on way towards her sports car. "Yeah what is it?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours!" The man shouted over the phone.

"I was working alright. I can't talk here, you know where to meet me at." Without waiting for a reply, she put her phone away and drove her car speedily down the Trakker driveway.


	7. Chapter 7

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Well, after a week long wait, Chapter 7 is here, and with it a couple more reviewers! Thanks so much to Harry2 for sticking with us from the beginning, Football Girl 11 for adding her input, and a very special welcome for our newest reviewer Anknara Skysurfer. I especially appreciated all of your comments about how much you enjoy Annie's character. Lisa is convinced that most people like Roxy best, so it's nice to see that Annie's fan club has grown by one... hehe. Thanks also go out to the lurking member who has me on their author alert list, but hasn't reviewed yet. You know who you are, and we appreciate you paying attention to our stories. Lisa and I are happy to know that you all enjoy reading these stories as much as we enjoy writing them. With that said, I'll let the Saga move on... please keep reading and reviewing

Scott rubbed his brow feeling like he let Roxanne trample all over him, "I don't know what to do with her. I've given her two orders today and she disobeyed both of them."

"I take it she's a selective listener," Julio replied understanding Scott's frustration, "I get that a lot with patients who are too stubborn for their own good. Most of them," his eyes shift to Matt, "I work with."

"Ok maybe I am too stubborn when it comes between your orders to stay in bed and helping my team fight VENOM," Matt admitted with a sly smile, "but this is an entirely different issue. I think maybe she's testing you Scott. You're her brother, she's trying to find out how deep she can get under your skin before you crack."

"Actually I thought that first, when we form this new team a year ago, but she still hasn't changed," Scott stood there lost in thought. "She was told to do this mission as a team, and I know putting Roxanne and Annie together was risky, but I didn't think she'd be so shallow to leave her teammate behind and injured!" He spoke with an added harshness to his tone.

"Scott maybe you're blowing this out of proportion," Julio suggested. "I think if Roxanne had really left her behind, you'd hear Annie bickering about it as soon as she step foot in that garage. There are two sides to one story and for all you know Annie might of chosen herself not to come back with her due to personal differences."

Scott let out a breath of air to subside his tension, "Your right Julio I shouldn't assume I know what happened, but she still prefers to work solo then as a team."

"Reminds me of Brad," Matt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "He never listen to me either, but that just kept me on my toes."

Brad Turner entered the front door and raised a brow as he heard his name, "Somebody talking about me?"

"Guilty as charged, "Scott admitted with a smirk towards Brad, "Thankfully the inability for teamwork doesn't run in your family, just mine."

"What's that suppose to mean? Oh wait...never mind I'd rather not get involve," Brad quickly change the subject, "Where is she? She ok?" Matt tilted his head to the side indicating the open door to the lounge. Brad bolted towards the door and opened it a few more inches to glance at his daughter resting peacefully. Before he could stop himself, he walked inside the lounge and covered Annie up with one of the extra blankets on the back of the couch. He would have felt more satisfied if she had been awake to talk to him, but she didn't even stir as he pushed a few stray hairs away from her face, so he left her to her rest.

"Satisfied?" Scott continued to smirk as Brad left the lounge and closed the door, remembering to leave it open a crack.

"No, you forgot something," Brad admonished with a small smile before he turned back to drill the guys for more answers, "Well?"

"It's not serious Brad," Julio reassured him, "Just a deep scratch. The blood lost has just made her a tad weak, she'll be better in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Brad looked at Julio quizzically, "She's a very active girl just riding that bike of hers in the morning could reopen..."

Julio put his hands up his air in disbelief, "I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu like I already had this conversation," He pointed at Scott and Brad," Both of you are unbelievable, and if I ever tell Annie what just transpired she'd chew you both out."

"Don't worry Brad...Annie's off duty for a few days doctor's orders," Scott smiled wickedly.

"That's a relief," Brad replied.

Matt shook his head, "Julio's right your both asking for it. I'm sure you remember when Gloria ended up in the hospital for a few days after you crashed into Shark." The look on Brad faced showed he hated it when anybody reminded him of that god awful night. "When she finally received an ok from her doctors, I recall you, Dusty, Buddy, and couple of the other guys suggesting maybe Gloria needed to take her vacation time. She wasn't stupid to figure out we were all worried about her and plotted that little unsuspected vacation. The moral of the story is...they always find out...how I don't know, but be thankful she won't make you volunteer to be a demonstration in front of a martial arts class."

Scott started snickering slight remembering good and well that his father was sore for weeks after he volunteered to help Gloria with her martial arts class. "Well if we all keep a tight lip...we might get lucky. If you don't mind dad, I have some important business to discuss with Brad."

Matt nodded with understanding, "I'll walk you out Julio, and Scott I'll call Alex in the morning. I'm sure he'll be interested in that sample you've collected."

As soon as Scott lead Brad into the study, the first words out of Brad Turners mouth was, "Who did it?"

"Sly Rax, he hit her with a stiletto dart while she was running away, but that's not what's tormenting Annie."

"What do you mean tormenting her, what happen?"

"The bastard started hitting on her, said she was a Vanessa look-a-like."

Brad could feel his veins boil with a surge of hate, "No sewer rat is going to hit on my little girl. Just because she happens to resemble her mother, doesn't give him the right to even attempt to seduce her."

"You said yourself he's filthy rat, who's going to be exterminated when I get my hands on him. Anyways since Annie is on sick leave, I need you to cover for her. In a few hours the analysis should be complete, then were going to Death Valley to clean up their operation.

"Then you got me Scott," Brad smiled happily knowing he'd be returning to the battlefield, and his daughter will be safe and sound back at base.

Buddy sat in his chair with his hat down over his eyes and his feet up on the desk fast asleep. He practically jumped out his chair when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, "Whaaaa?"

"It's done," Scott reminded him as he handed Buddy a steaming cup of coffee.

"Sorry must of drifted off," Buddy apologized as he sipped the coffee and slowly awoken his senses.

Scott looked at the report printed up by the super computer, "This isn't good. According to the computer it has a combination of several possible metallic alloys, but also unidentifiable elements that haven't been discovered yet. The only answer this computer is giving me is this stuff is nearly indestructible."

"Well I guess the computer doesn't have an answer for everything." Buddy remarked sharply with humor, because the computer always managed to produce specific answers to every problem in the past.

"I guess I should permit Roxy to do that upgrade on the system it is slightly outdated. Computer, select agents suitable for Death Valley mission involving mysterious mineral ore. Brad Turner is acting as Annie Turner's replacement."

An hour went by and Scott, Alex, Brad, Jess, Matt, Bruce, and Buddy were present around the meeting table. Scott eyes met each agent with the gratitude for their attendance, but his pride was short live when his eyes fell upon an empty chair. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. _I knew it was too good to be true; she probably slept thru her alarm. No point in waiting for her then._

Matt glanced at his watch as well. _When is that girl ever going to learn to be responsible?_ He couldn't hide his disappointment, "She's probably on her way.... I guess you can fill her in on it later."

Scott nodded in agreement, "As you all know VENOM has been doing a secret mining operation in Death Valley. The exact substance is still unknown, but the computer has identified some of its partials. One thing that is certain is this ore is..." He stopped speaking as he noticed his sister Roxanne slowly making her way towards her seat yawning, "highly indestructible."

"That doesn't mean there isn't away to over come it," Alex reminded.

"I'm in no way assuming they're invincible with this metal, but the question is what could they be using this stuff for?"

"I might already know the answer to that," Buddy spoke up, "Contra World has been blackmailing some engineers in the automobile industry. I guess their intending to use the stuff to boast their vehicles armor."

"Then all the more reason to shut down their operation as soon as possible," Matt encourage.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Scott smiled noticing the understanding had spread throughout the room, "We need to seal up that mine and destroy any depositories they may have, before they even get the chance to incorporated it into their armor. Dad, Alex I want you to continue analyzing the sample. We need to know its weaknesses. Buddy get in contact with those engineers, we need to find out where VENOM is storing their stock. The rest of you will accompany me on an all out assault on the mine."

"According to the data Roxy and Annie brought back there is a massive amount of civilians around the mine," Jess reminded, "We can't just go in their guns ablazing."

"Well then we'll have to lure them away from the mine shaft. Roxanne," She lifted her head up to actually pay attention, "I'll need you to get VENOM to follow you away from the mine workers."

"Yeah no problem," She gave him a thumbs up, yet retracted back to yawning.

"I'll get in touch with the PNA Peace Forces, they should be able to evacuate the civilians after VENOM leaves the area." Matt added.

"You do realize that their just going to kick them back over the boarder, with a little care in the world," Roxanne reminded with questionable judgment, "Why can't we just tell them to pack up and leave, then forget we ever saw them."

"It doesn't work like that, right now your priority is the seal off the area," Matt reminded trying not to embarrass his daughter.

"Yeah whatever," She smirked with an attitude, "Some people never get breaks in this world."

Scott ignored her last comment, "Alright lets move out!" As everybody headed out of the room, Scott clamped a hand on Roxanne shoulder before she could escape to change, "You went out last night didn't you?"

"I stepped out for a moment, if that's what you mean and made it home to crash out on my own bed. I was only 5 minutes late. You know I'm not a morning person, so cut me a bit of slack."

"It seems like I keep giving you a little bit too much slack," Scott reminded harshly. "Just don't let me down out there, k?"

"Have I yet?" Roxanne gave Scott a reassuring smile, "I'll go drink some black coffee and be ready to move out in 20."

Scott watched as his sister left towards the locker room. _Your right, you haven't let me down, yet._

Annie walked into Boulder Hill that morning on a pain free leg, only to discover a nearly empty docking bay and no sign of Scott or the rest of the team. "Well, good morning to you too, Scott," she snorted derisively. "Please do continue the mission without me, oh, and make sure to leave me behind without the benefit of an update or even a goodbye. Stupid Jerk."

Annie immediately stepped over to the computer terminal and sat down, activating the communications link with the vehicles and the radar/tracking system with a few keystrokes. She opened another window with the list of active agents and compared it to the current radar image, her temper flaring at the comparison. "Oh, now...NOW I see how it truly is. Just wait till you get back here, **_MAVERICK," _**she spat Scott's code name like an insult, "No wonder you completely avoided me, because it took a lot of nerve to replace me with my own father!"

Buddy heard Annie's voice from where he stood inside his office and quickly poured a second cup of coffee for her, walking back to the garage just in time to hear her finish raving. "I personally couldn't think of a better replacement for ya, Red," he commented soothingly, adding with a grin as he handed her some coffee, "It could have been worse...rumor had it they wanted to put your leg in a cast."

"Overprotection at its finest. If those two had it their way, I'd have to wear padded and bullet proof armor every time I went on a mission. I don't even think the other Rangers are that overprotective."

Buddy just shook his head as Annie turned back to her computer station, sipping her coffee as she closed out the window of active agents and opened up the current mission report log. She scanned through its contents and grimaced at the sight of what VENOM had planned for the ore she'd recovered. "Oh, isn't that lovely? A nearly indestructible super metal that VENOM plans on using to beef up their vehicles, as if the snake didn't have enough bite."

"'Nearly' being the operative word, there," Buddy replied. "Alex is busy as we speak looking for a weakness."

Their conversation was interrupted by the crackle of radio static, then Scott's voice issuing from the console. "Problem, Clutch?"

Buddy looked slightly puzzled before replying, "No, no problem. Why?"

"I just noticed the tracking system came online."

"Oh that," Buddy shot a wink at Annie as he replied, "our communications expert is just doing a few tests on the system and making sure everything is in working order for our boys and girls in the field."

"Uh huh," The amusement was evident in Brad's voice as he broke in over the link. "Monitoring progress live and living vicariously through us, no doubt."

Annie couldn't hold back from commenting after that remark. "For the record, I find that cosmically unjust and resent the hell out of it."

"The record's been noted, but it doesn't change anything, you're still off duty." Scott paused a moment before adding, "But I'm glad you're feeling better. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a mission to coordinate. Maverick out."

"Jerk," Annie muttered for the second time that morning, but she continued to monitor the mission's progress alongside Buddy.


	8. Chapter 8

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Well, loyal fans and reviewers Chapter 8 is here! And with it comes a start to the action of this Saga, and the building blocks of points further to come. I think you'll all enjoy this action packed chapter, please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!

Two miles north of the mining site several MASK agents sat in their respective vehicles plotting out individual strategies. Rhino, Thunderhawk, Condor, and Gator were in standby mode awaiting the signal from Roxanne to attack.

Chameleon stayed in stealth mode as it approached the mining site. Roxanne radioed in, "Scott I'm almost there. I'll stir up some commotion then head them right in your direction."

"Roger that, keep me posted."

The motorbike came over the horizon skidding to a completely halt right outside the abandon building. The bike shifted out of stealth mode and transformed into attack mode revealing the two lasers embedded into the lights and the rocket launchers on both sides.

"Umm...Scott we have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"They're not here...actually nothing here, but dirt and left over garbage. They must of abandon the place soon after we left."

"That sounds rather fishy," Bruce threw a curious glance, "We could be bait for the fish."

"Uh...yeah Bruce," Brad was uncertain if he should back his friend up or ask if he needed a fishing pole.

"Nothing on your radar?" Scott asked suspicious.

"Nope not even a speck of wild life. If you guys and gals want you can come see the remains of a true ghost town. I'm going to scope out the area a bit further."

"Hmmm...Alright team we'll move in, but exercise extreme caution," Scott reminded.

Thunderhawk, Condor, Rhino, and Gator drove up to the mineshaft minutes later.

"Well according to Rhino's scan there isn't another soul in the area," Bruce added easing the suspicion of a trap.

Jess hopped out of Gator and examined the tracks on the ground, "Judging from the amount of tire tracks and foot print, there must have been massive confusion here last night."

"But I don't remember the last time VENOM was nice enough to pick up after themselves," Brad reminded with uneasiness.

Scott radio to Chameleon, "Roxanne what's your situation?" Instead of receiving a reply he only received radio silence. _ She probably shut her stink'n radio off again. I'll have to talk to Buddy about fixing that. _"Alright then me and Jess will check the mine out. Brad, Bruce keep an eye out. Do me a favor get in contact with Roxanne."

As soon as Jess and Scott took their first few steps into the mine, they heard a helicopter approaching from the distance. The two shared puzzled looks, but didn't think twice of it once the sound of missile fire could be heard outside. They rushed out to find Switchblade and Jackhammer both firing directly at Rhino, which was having difficulty solely defending itself. Condor was driving all over the place attempting to avoid Piranha's ground laser fire combined with Manta's aerial machinegun fire. In the middle of the massive chaos, Gator and Thunderhawk both stood still emitting dark smoke from their respective cockpits. Scott's heart pounded with fear and determination as he raced desperately towards Thunderhawk.

Jess shouted at him, "SCOTT DON'T, STAY DOWN!"

"I have to get Thunderhawk up in the air...it's our only chance. Stay here!" Scott sprinted towards Thunderhawk silently hoping the car would start up, and he could save his friends in a sudden act of heroism.

Jess chased after of him, "I'm not gonna to stand back and watch, while you go play hero."

VENOM paid little concern to the two individuals who appeared out of the mine. Jess and Scott halted alongside Thunderhawk crouching to avoid becoming a human target. The fire spread over the vehicle rapidly attempting to reach the gas tank. Jess activated Thermic, her mask, to reduce the temperature of the smoldering flames that were erupting from Thunderhawk. "Hurry up Scott, I'd like to put the fire out on Gator before there' s nothing left."

Scott shouted over the radio as he constantly turned the key in the ignition hoping for the engine to start, "It's an ambush! Roxanne where the hell are you we need you!" Jess then grabbed Scott's arm and yanked him out of Thunderhawk, the moment Manta's lasers chopped straight thru the front of the car.

"Come on we'll be safer in Rhino," Jess shouted as she pulled Scott off the ground.

"AMBUSH?!?"

Annie very nearly fell out of her chair back at Boulderhill's command post when she heard Scott's panicked voice. Miraculously, she somehow managed to stop herself from breaking into the communications link then and there; knowing the last thing the team needed was another distraction. She violently kicked the chair out of the way as she stood up for a better look at the radar image, fingers flying over the keyboard as she superimposed a topographical map of the area, intensely disliking what the combined image showed her. All four of the vehicles sat just outside the mineshaft entrance and two of them, Thunderhawk and Gator, disappeared from radar moments later.

"Aw hell!" She cursed the computer. _Please just let that be because of internal systems failure. Please let them be safe, please... _"Two down, leaving just Dad and Bruce against who knows how many of VENOM! How the hell did this happen? It was a confirmed all clear! Computer, I want an internal systems check of Rhino, and I want it yesterday!"

"Internal systems on Rhino functioning normally," returned the computer's female monotone.

"NO THEY ARE NOT YOU OUTDATED PIECE OF SHIT!" Annie screamed in frustration, shaking her fist at the computer. "Now give me something useful or you're going to be the first item in next week's recycling pickup!"

"Annie, calm down!" Buddy suggested futilely from beside the angry redhead.

She ignored him completely, refreshing the radar and map with a few more keystrokes, but the images showed the same sordid story. Only then did Annie realize that Chameleon hadn't showed up anywhere on radar since she'd been monitoring progress.

"That bitch is still in stealth mode!" She turned to Buddy and let loose on her only current outlet. "Damnit, I tried to tell you! I tried to tell you we needed a way to track Chameleon while it's in stealth mode, but no, I just got the usual 'Annie's-just-being-overly-suspicious-of-Roxy-can't-you-just-try-and-get-along' lecture! Now do you see what I've been trying to point out to you!"

She turned back to the computer screen before he could answer; refreshing the images in one last futile attempt to convince herself what she was seeing wasn't real. But the images stayed the same: Thunderhawk and Gator were still MIA, Condor and Rhino seemed to be holding their own, and Chameleon was nowhere in sight.

"This isn't helping! I'm going down there!"

Buddy caught her arm in a firm grip as she raced toward Phoenix. "Annie, calm down!" he yelled vehemently. "It's a four hour drive from here! Even if you did make it down there, you'd be too late to do anything."

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while they're out there getting creamed! Damnit, Buddy, I should be out there with them!"

"Annie, there's nothing you can do," Buddy argued, shifting his grip on her arm so that he could pull her into a half hug. "We just gotta have faith they'll make it out okay."

She took another look at the radar image, mentally cursing Roxanne, Rax, Vanessa, and the rest of VENOM as she leaned against Buddy. _If anything happens to any of them, I'll never forgive myself..._

Sly Rax chuckled wildly to himself. Only two minutes into their battle with MASK, and two of their vehicles were already down. _This new armor almost makes this job too easy. _Still though, he and Vanessa were having a hard time nailing down Condor, the bike currently swerved all over the place in front of them. Vanessa shot another barrage of laser fire at the bike's tires, but she missed entirely as Condor put on a quick burst of speed. Rax tried to follow up with a laser show but succeeded in only blowing up a rock formation as the motorcycle made a sharp left. _Damn, this guy's good, _Rax thought as he gave chase, _just as good as that kamikaze on that new black deal I've been seein'. _ A sudden thought struck him as he realized that the newer bike was nowhere in sight, seemingly replaced by the older and more familiar Condor. Under his mask, Rax smiled a wide, malicious smile as he realized exactly what had happened. He decided to test his theory by keying up MASK frequency on his radio.

"Aww shucks, Daddy must not have let his little girl come out and play today," Rax said evilly. "Maybe he didn't like the little present I gave her yesterday."

He followed up his commentary with more laser fire, but got no response other than a sharp burst of speed from Condor. He kept pace easily with the other motorcycle, shooting off more wisecracks in the hopes of getting some sort of reaction. "That's really too bad, I was lookin' forward to a second date. That pretty red hair, those big, green eyes, those long legs. She'd be quite a catch if ya know what I mean."

Still nothing but silence, except for Vanessa's irritated interjection. "Rax, what the hell are you trying to prove?!?"

"Just testin' a theory and havin' a little fun," Rax replied in the same put off tone. "What, you suddenly have a change of heart or somethin'?"

"We've got them on the run, don't go stirring up trouble," Vanessa snapped, cutting him off from her communications link.

Rax ignored her, adding one final barb that he was sure he'd get a response to. "Come on Daddy, even you must know you can't protect your little girl forever."

Condor made a sharp right, but Rax couldn't slow down in time to make the turn. He skidded forward toward the open desert only to find his response waiting for him. The desert landscape suddenly shifted to the black abyss of the mineshaft as Piranha crashed violently at the bottom. The bike was practically totaled, and all of its systems were offline. Except for the radio.

A throaty chuckle emitted over the line as he finally heard Brad's voice. "I don't think there's a whole lot to worry about as long as you're still being fooled by holograms."

"DAMN YOU, TURNER!" Rax shouted into the radio. "You'll pay for this!"

Switchblade's lasers dented holes into Rhino's armor, and Jackhammer's frontal cannons distracted Bruce from attempting an offensive strategy. Bruce notice Jess and Scott heading towards him, while Vanessa landed Manta on the ground and was gravely distracted by Condor's shrewd trick on Piranha. Rhino drove toward their direction and slowed down just enough for the two to grab the door, as they ran along side it. "Going my way, my friends," Bruce tried to keep a hopeful smile on his face as he steered the truck.

"Thanks for the pick up," Scott replied as he rushed over to the control panel, "Let see if we can throw off switchblade." He then activated Rhino's multi-warhead missile launcher. The missile was a direct hit, but once the smoke cleared there wasn't even a scratch on the paint.

"I guess it's a little too late to assume they haven't already incorporated the metal into their armor. The most it did was shook him off course a tad." Jess reminded as she peered out surveying the damage the missile had caused. "If we don't do something quick were as good as dead."

"We need to fall back and regroup, but they'll just chase us if we run," Scott felt like he was on the spot and needed to reach a solution soon or else there would be nothing left of him or his comrades.

"We definitely won't get far in this condition, if we attempt to escape their trap," Bruce reminded.

Jess watched Brad swerved in between Manta's laser fire, "It's only a matter of time before Brad gets tired out there...and he's more vulnerable."

"What we need is something to blind our enemies to hide our tracks," Bruce suggested.

"What about Rhino's smoke screen?" Scott suggested.

"I'm afraid I already tried to activate it, but some of the circuits were badly damage during the first few minutes of VENOM's attack," Bruce sadly noted.

A sudden light bulb went on in Scott's head, "I got it...Bruce use lifter to put me in the back of Rhino, then I'll disconnect the rear."

Jess looked at him as if he was insane, "Are you NUTS...that little off road ATV only has two small cannons on it, and you'll be an open target. ON top of that we'll be sitting ducks"

"I know what I'm doing Jess. I'm going to distract them long enough so we can get a head start on our retreat."

"You're the boss...just be careful." Bruce reminded as he let Jess take over the wheel, and then attached a line between his belt and the inside of Rhino.

Scott sat in the passenger side seat focusing his mind at the huge task at hand, "I'm ready as I'll ever be." With that final remark he hit the button activating Rhino's ejection seat. The passenger side door slid open and pushed the seat a few feet out in midair. Scott undid the seatbelt, but at that exact moment Rhino hit a pothole left from one of Switchblade missiles. The whole truck shook violently and caused him to fall out of the seat towards the ground rapidly passing under his feet.

Bruce then rush over to the open door, "Lifter on!" Just before Scott hit the ground, he felt a sudden force levitate him and floated him towards the rear of the truck. Bruce leaned his entire body out the door, with the line being the only thing keeping him suspended. It was tricky, but he managed to get Scott on the very edge of Rhino's back. Once Bruce deactivated Lifter, Scott slowly crawled his way towards the center metal cover. Bruce's hand grabbed the seat and activated a control mechanism that retracted the suspended seat, "He made it now slow down!"

Scott could feel the truck slowing down just enough for him to open the metal hatch covering the seat and controls to the connected off road ATV.

"What does this idiot think he's doing," Cliff Dagger laughed. He then speed up Jackhammer along side the back of Rhino, "Hey let me give you a hand. Torch on!"

The sudden burst of flames cause Scott to lose his balance. As his body stumbled backwards, his hands gripped the metal door with the desperate attempt to stay on the rig. The metal door grew increasingly hot to hold, as Torch continued to heat it up. Scott screamed in pain, but if he let go he could fall to his death.

Bruce watched in the passenger side window, "Dagger is trying to make toast out of Scott."

Jess gritted her teeth, "Annie wouldn't like it if we let him come back burnt to a crisp." Jess slammed on the breaks and set Rhino into park.

Jackhammer continued driving forward slightly confused about the sudden halt, but this was just what Scott needed. He hastily jumped into the seat and separated the off road ATV from Rhino. Jackhammer did a 360 and turned around to head straight for Rhino. Without the rear attachment the vehicle was now immobile. Scott pulled the ATV right in front of Jackhammer's path then activated his mask, "SOLAR FLARE ON!" The mask emitted a powerful bright light right at Jackhammer's metal covered windshield.

Dagger started to scream as the light blinded him through the small rectangular opening on the windshield, "I CAN"T SEE...WHO TURNED ON THE LIGHT!" His sudden surge of panic caused him to make a sharp turn straight into Manta.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Vanessa cuss as she saw Jackhammer heading straight towards the side of her car. Jackhammer rammed right into Manta's driver side door forcing the car to be pinned in between a boulder and Jackhammer.

Vanessa hit her wheel with a sudden surge of anger. Neither car had extensive damage, but she was pinned tightly between the two that Manta was unable to break free, "YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" What made her blood boil even more was seeing Condor doing a victory wheelie ahead of her.

"Three down...one to go," Scott reminded himself knowing the dangers were far from over. He then radioed to Brad, "I need to reconnect to Rhino...distract Switchblade for as long as you can Brad."

Brad acknowledged the order and converted Condor into helicopter mode. Condor few around Switchblade and fired its lasers attempting to swart its attention

Mayhem snickered, "Oh please that little thing...is hardly nicking me...I guess I'll have to clip your wings bird." Mayhem readied to lock his missiles on Condor's propellers, but felt a sudden violent shake when a rocket from behind had just hit the right turbo booster, on the back of switchblade. The only vulnerable spot not covered by the new metallic alloy.

Chameleon had just fired one of its missiles directly on target, as it sped towards the war zone. "YEAH well your the only blue bird who's gonna get shot out of the sky Mayhem!" Roxanne shouted as she locked her second rocket on the other turbo booster.

"Where the hell did she come from!" Mayhem shouted with displeasure. He managed to maneuver out of the rocket's path, but now Condor was also aiming for the second booster. "CURSE YOU MASK! RETREAT NOW!" Mayhem converted Switchblade into helicopter mode and took off south. Meanwhile, Rax raced out of the mine and pushed a still blinded Cliff Dagger out of the driver seat of Jackhammer. A few minutes later Jackhammer and Manta were closely following behind in retreat.

Condor touched back down on the ground, as the remaining VENOM members escape. He pulled off his mask rubbing his eyes, "I never want to do that again."

Jess and Bruce popped their heads out in disbelief. "Did we win?" Jess look to Bruce puzzled.

"Ah only the first battle," Bruce reminded, "...goes to show you should never think too highly of oneself...else it will come nib you in the bud in the end."

Scott re-hooked up the rear of Rhino and hopped out, "Believe me I'm just as stun." He looked down at his hands. The gloves on his uniform were burned thru and he could see blisters developing.

Jess took off his gloves and checked the burns on his hands, "Well it's only a 1st degree burn...would have been worst if you hadn't of worn your gloves."

Everybody's head turned as Chameleon pulled up, "Hey guys looks like everything's under control now."

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Scott shouted enraged as he pointed a finger directly at her face.

"I told you I was scoping out the area." Roxanne spoke in a calm reminding tone.

"OH really? Forget to mention VENOM coming up the horizon did we?"

"I swear Scott I didn't see them on my radar, nor did I see any sign of them when I scouted the area. In case you didn't notice, I made it back here just in time."

Scott nerves were popping out of his veins, "Just...in time...JUST IN TIME!"

Bruce put a hand on Scott shoulder, "Well discuss this at base. Your hands need to be attended to...and we need to leave before VENOM decides to turn around for seconds."

Scott shook and spoke with a great deal of anger towards Roxanne, "HELP start up Gator and Thunderhawk...if we have to we'll tow them." Roxanne nodded and got to work.

While Jess wrapped up Scott hands, Bruce radioed into the base the current status, "Everybody is all right, Scott sustain some minor burns. Each vehicle has pretty much sustain heavy damage, except for Chameleon. Both Thunderhawk and Gator are currently inoperable. We'll keep you updated on our status, Bruce out."

Buddy watched a look of relief fall over Annie's features, only to be quickly replaced by a mixture of several emotions, only a few of which he could recognize. He caught her hand as it drifted unconsciously toward the radio. "I told ya to have faith," he said in a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood. "Everyone's okay, and Bruce is gonna keep us posted. Try and relax."

"This should have never happened!" Annie spat in a deceptively soft voice. "And I should have been there!"

Pulling her hand out of Buddy's, she began what would turn out to be several long hours of pacing.


	9. Chapter 9

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Another chapter is here as the excitement and tension continues! Thanks again to everyone for your kind reviews! I'm especially pleased how much you all are enjoying the dynamic between Vanessa, Brad, and Annie since I tried so hard (with Lisa's expert input of course) to keep it 'real' and in character. I'm glad to see it's working. And yes, there's much more of Roxy's behavior to explain, so please keep reading and reviewing! J

About 6 hours later Condor, Chameleon, Thunderhawk, and Rhino came in towing Gator behind it. There was an unusual silence once the team exited their vehicles. Normally cheers of a latest VENOM defeat or memories of the battle would encourage a celebrating attitude, but not this mission. The active team still felt the lingering feeling of defeat knowing all to well that luck was just on their side. They felt angry, exhaustion, and most of all betrayed. Buddy, Annie, Matt, and Alex all headed into the garage waiting to see if everybody was ok.

Buddy shook his head, "This is just as bad as the time Firecracker got melted to a puddle of goo."

"OH believe me my friend it's a lot worst then it looks," Bruce added.

Annie vaulted into the back of Rhino without commenting, immediately double-checking all of its systems against the computer's readout. When all the systems came back as a 'go', she threw her hands up in defeat and cursed mildly. "Damnit, something has to be wrong SOMEWHERE!" she sighed vehemently as she jumped back out of the truck.

She focused her attention on Scott stepping out of Thunderhawk and immediately started in that direction. "I should have been there...he never should have left me behind! Just wait till I--"

Brad stepped in her path and grabbed her arm gently but firmly, "Don't..."

"What do you mean don't?" Annie gave her father a puzzled look. "What the hell happened out there?"

"He nearly got killed distracting Jackhammer long enough for us to regroup and retreat," Brad explained rather calmly, "and he's still working through a lot of what happened out there. So I'd suggest giving him some space, unless you WANT to be on the receiving end of a misplaced tongue lashing."

Annie looked back at him with an all too familiar expression on her face and in her eyes. Before she could say anything further, Brad pulled her into a half embrace. "He already knows how you feel, Red, just let it go for now."

She sighed in capitulation and returned her father's hug. "I'm just glad you made it back okay."

"So are we, Annie, so are we."

In the meantime, Roxanne got off Chameleon and matched Scott's point blank stare. She knew nothing she could say would make the situation better. She tried to open her mouth, but the heat of anger and disappointment returned to his face. Scott stormed off towards the locker room wanting only a nice hot shower. For the first time in his life, he walked by Annie completely ignoring her.

Annie stood there slightly stun. She couldn't remember ever seeing Scott so upset, but the look on his face only stopped her temporarily before she marched over to her next bone of contention, Roxanne. Roxanne head hanged slightly still thinking of the look on her brother's face, _I must have really messed up this time._

"WHERE WERE YOU OUT THERE!" Annie shouted. "They were getting hammered so hard, while you were out in La La land."

Roxanne got off Chameleon and pushed Annie lightly out of her way, "You weren't there. You don't know what happen; so don't pretend like you know what's going on. As I recall you're the one sitting on your ass, with your fake injury while the rest of us were out doing something."

"OH That's right, thanks for reminding me to tell everyone that the reason I was injured in the first place was the same reason they all nearly got killed today!" Annie yelled for everyone in Boulderhill to overhear. "Because YOU weren't THERE to back me up yesterday, just like YOU weren't THERE to back the team up today! And I probably learned more about this mission sitting on my ass and listening than you knew the whole time you were out in the field! I don't know what the hell excuse you have, but I hope it's good enough to make up for the fact that your brother almost got killed today because you decided not to be a team player!"

Roxanne headed towards the locker room feeling the sense that all eyes were upon only her. _Little Miss Perfect strikes again..._"Buddy I'll give you a hand cleaning this mess up as soon as I can," she remarked in a calmer voice, ignoring Annie's lecture as she headed off to the locker room. _You'll get yours, Annie...one of these days._

Scott's shower did nothing to improve his mood, although he felt a little less like his head was going to explode and flames were going to begin erupting from his neck. He expelled a deep breath and pulled on a pair of jeans before rubbing a towel over his wet hair as he paced the length of the locker room. He was too lost in thought to notice the figure that had entered shortly before, at least until a pair of slender arms wrapped around his bare chest and a slight weight rested against his back. _Aw hell, _he cursed silently, knowing he was about to make himself look like a jackass. Yet he couldn't help instinctively turning to pull Annie into his arms for a glorious few seconds, before he gently tugged himself away from her. _I can't deal with you right now. _Even he knew that with all the good intentions in the world, it would only be a matter of time before she set him off in his current mood. So he did his best to smile and say lightly, "Your dad took the brunt of the heat out there, he could probably use some moral support."

Scott made the mistake of glancing over at Annie, catching the look of astonished hurt that flashed momentarily in her eyes. "Scott—"

He didn't give her a chance to say anything else. "Nothing personal, Annie, but I really need to be alone right now." He shot her his most pleading look. "I know you can understand that."

She opened her mouth, then shut it as a variety of emotions flickered across her face. She started to speak again, paused, then said quietly, "Yeah, I guess...I guess I can. I just...well, you know..."

Unsure what else to say, Annie headed for the door until one last comment from Scott momentarily stopped her. "I'm going to want you back out there, Red. I need someone I know I can rely on."

She turned back and shot him a small smile, using the phrase her father had uttered nearly a day ago. "You got me, Scott. You got me."

Annie walked back out to the garage and found Brad sitting quietly on Condor, the only vehicle relatively unscathed by VENOM's surprise attack. She smiled rather guiltily at him as she approached. "I...uh... never did ask if you were okay."

Brad slid over so she could sit down beside him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I know I've been through worse, I just can't remember when. And stop looking so guilty, I know I'm not the only man in your life anymore," he added with a grin.

"Well, the other man in my life isn't very talkative right now."

"I tried to tell you..."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed with a half grin, "but I just had to find that out for myself."

Brad chuckled softly then quieted as he saw Annie's eyes following Roxanne as she re-entered the garage from the locker room. Before he could say anything, Annie suggested, "Come on, Dad, let's go take a ride. It's going to be a long wait, and I don't feel like spending it here. I'll drive."

He slid an arm around her shoulders as they walked toward Phoenix. "Speaking of driving, you might be interested to know that Rax had an unfortunate accident during our battle."

"Really?" Annie looked over into her father's eyes and saw the knowledge behind them. _Scott must have told him what happened while I was asleep._

"Damndest thing," he said as he casually related the story to her, "one minute he's driving on a pretty desert landscape, and then oops...drove right into the black abyss of the mine shaft. Go figure."

Annie climbed into Phoenix's driver's seat and flashed him a completely innocent smile as she said in mock sympathy. "That's too bad...people really need to watch out for those desert mirages, they could be the death of you."

The comedy of Rax's predicament diffused some of the building tension as father and daughter drove away laughing.

Roxanne shot a glare at the retreating bike before she approached Buddy to see if he needed any help. _What the hell's so funny?_

Several Hours later once everybody got settled in Scott ordered a debriefing of the mission. He glanced around the table noticing everybody was accounted for including his sister. His voice remained relatively cool, but Roxanne could tell he hadn't blown off the steam completely yet, "I'm thankful we were able to escape that nightmare, and I commend everyone's efforts today in defeating VENOM. We sustained massive vehicle damage and luckily no life was lost, but one thing cannot be overlooked. We work as a team. If we work alone or somebody doesn't do their part, they'll endanger the rest of the team." Scott turned and face Roxanne, "Why did you fail to warn us?"

Roxanne stood up feeling the inquisition starting, "I didn't know VENOM was still in the area. They weren't on my radar or my visuals."

"Then why did you shut off your radio? We could of used you out there during the battle, not at the end."

"I didn't want VENOM picking up the feedback from the mining site, if they were in the area. Anybody would tell you how key radio silence is during surveillance."

"You expect us to believe," Scott glanced at the mission report that Roxanne had sent him, "You were a mile due south of our location and you didn't pass VENOM or notice any trace of them."

"Of course you people only think I make up lies for everything. I'm telling you maybe VENOM found a way to interfere with both my radar and communication systems. After all I'm sure they still have the blue prints of the design pinned up on a wall somewhere."

"That is ridiculous!" Annie shouted, "Buddy's been over every inch of that bike several times since MASK converted it, and he and I both changed and upgraded those systems."

Roxanne took a deep breath, but remained a calm collective voice as she glanced around the room meeting several angry eyes, "I screwed up, I'm sorry, and feel that I'm paying for it big time. I relied too heavy on my technically systems, that I didn't stop and think about opening my eyes. Believe what you want, but that new metal of theirs must of somehow deflected off my radar."

"There you go again blaming your systems that were working fine, before you took them to Death Valley," Annie accused.

Alex stepped in, "Actually she does have a point."

"She does?" Annie and Scott both said in unison in disbelief.

"You see this metal alloy is able to bounce off electrical currents and frequencies. Buddy tested the radar system in Chameleon to see if it was functioning. We conducted a slight experiment and notice the element seem to deflect off the radar."

"That explain why the radar didn't work," Bruce reminded, "Me and Brad figured the first hit knocked out our systems."

Roxanne sat back in her chair relieved to know somebody could back up her story. Annie just glanced at Roxanne confused, _How on earth did she know that? How could she possibly have known that before Alex even said anything?_ This was just more ammunition for seeds of suspicion she already harbored against Roxy. _Something isn't right here._

"Which leads me to the good news," Alex decided to change the topic before the room turned into a wrestling ring, "I discovered the means of destroying there plated armor. I came to the realization that under EXTREME heat the alloy actually melts."

"How hot?" Scott asked curiously.

"300 degree Fahrenheit."

"How do you expect us to produce such a huge amount of heat, with out melting our own vehicles in the process?" Scott asked.

Roxanne sat in her chair slouching and rubbing her temple. The conversation of physics and fire didn't interest her, she had just survived a tongue lashing that could of lead to a court martial, and at the moment she just wanted to...She looked up and starred at Annie still hearing her loud voice accusing her in her ear. _Why won't you just shut up Annie Turner...your so perfect with your flowing red locks, a father who loves you, a boyfriend who'd give up everything for you, and that stink'n good girl image._ A small wicked grin appeared on Roxanne's face in her dazed out state, as she pictured pulling the gun out of her hilt and firing it across the table between Annie turner's eyes. _Yeah well when you're gone, everybody will care about me again._

Buddy jot down some notes about parts he needed to order, while Alex did his lengthy science explanation. Far as he was concern, only a few people could grasp all the minor details and he wasn't one of them. He occasionally looked up to give the indication he was actually paying attention, but instead of digging back into his list he notice Roxanne's cold stare towards Annie. He knew the girls couldn't stand to be with one another, but he had never seen Roxanne give Annie the same look a serial killer would give to its victim. It appeared that nobody else seem to notice the friction developing in the room and took her body language as more of the typical Roxy/ Annie grudge.

Of course Buddy was wrong about nobody else noticing, Annie could sense a strange vibe from across the table. _Why the heck is she look at me like that? _Her eyes momentarily drifted Roxy's way, then turned away from the chilling stare her old rival was giving her. A chill started to run up her spine as all of her well-honed instincts began screaming a yellow alert in her mind. She glanced down the table at Buddy, to find that he was staring at Roxy intently, no doubt trying to size up the situation. His eyes flicked Annie's way, and she caught the almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgment that said: "I know." She turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, just in time to hear Alex's next statement.

"I propose that we modify Phoenix's Fire Flight capability so that it could emit a steady stream of constant flame on command, rather than just on entry and exit. The heat from the afterburners would be enough of a catalyst to start the initial reaction, and Annie's Firewall mask would protect her from the heat and flames."

"And make her one hell of a target," Brad interjected from across the table.

"That's why you guys will be out there to give me some cover," Annie replied smoothly, shooting her father a satisfied grin. "I have no doubts that almost all of you will be able to prevent me from getting killed out there."

Roxanne's face reddened in even more anger since she knew exactly where Annie's comment was directed. _Yeah, it'd be a shame if you had an unfortunate accident out there..._

"Exactly my thoughts," Alex continued.

"All right, suppose we consider this," Scott mused, still unsure about sending Annie into the direct line of fire. "Phoenix's afterburners are only going to emit about 50 degrees of heat, maybe 100 degrees maximum. Where are we going to get the other 200?"

"Bruce can modify Jess' Thermic MASK to give it additional power to boost the temperature high enough to melt VENOM's armor plating fully."

"Good idea Alex," Jess interrupted, "but how do you expect me to follow Annie's kamikaze driving and concentrate on frying VENOM at the same time?"

"I don't," Alex looked at Jess with a wicked smile as he relayed calmly, "I expect your father to co-pilot with you, leaving you free to concentrate your attention on VENOM."

"DUSTY?!?" Jess and Roxy exclaimed in astonished unison.

"He's really the only logical choice." Now that the conversation had turned back to mechanics, Buddy found himself paying more attention. "He's the only driver other than Brad capable of keeping up with Annie."

Scott turned to Annie to ask one last time, "Are you okay with this?"

"Absolutely," she replied quickly, "though I do have one request. I think Bruce might need to modify Firewall too. If I'm remembering her specifications right, the protective radius is circular, so we may want to make that a little more streamlined so that I can protect Dusty and Jess without giving VENOM more help than they need."

"All right team," Scott said with an air of finality, "we're adopting this plan on a trial basis."

Alex nodded in acknowledgment, "It will take a few days to make the necessary adjustments on all systems, so I recommend that the girls make a few test runs on the practice grounds to make sure the theory works in reality."

"As soon as I've reactivated Dusty and debriefed him, you two," Scott met both Annie and Jess' eyes, "can consider that an order. Brad, you just volunteered to be their target. Make it as dirty and no holds barred as you can get, because I'm sure VENOM won't be holding back."

"You got it, chief." Brad nodded smartly.

Annie snickered lightly from beside Scott. "If I can out drive him, I can certainly out drive anyone in VENOM."

"Don't get cocky little girl," Brad arched an eyebrow at Annie from across the table, shooting her an evil smile, "there's still a few tricks I haven't taught you."

"Yet." Annie grinned back at him.

Scott couldn't help a crooked smile at the father/daughter banter. "Buddy, network with Bruce and get started on those modifications, and see what you might be able to find out about VENOM's whereabouts, especially where they're keeping that ore. The rest of you make whatever preparations you need. We'll debrief again to finalize our plan of attack before we head out. You're all dismissed."

Roxanne shot Annie one final glare as she stormed out of the briefing room. Annie felt another shiver run up her spine as she matched her pace to fall in beside Buddy. "I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

He nodded, "My office, I'll be right there."

Annie walked in and sat down at Buddy's desk shortly before he entered. As he shut the door and turned around, she whirled on him with a snappish, "What the hell is wrong with her?! I felt like a rotten carcass being eyed up by a hungry vulture! I know she can't stand me, but I've never seen a look like that before. My every instinct was screaming yellow alert, and it's probably a good thing that I didn't have a knife in there."

All Buddy could do was shake his head, wishing he had an explanation for Roxy's odd behavior. "I don't know, Annie. I just know that something...something isn't right..."

"Oh that's great!" Annie stood angrily and began pacing. "Well, thanks a lot for the revelation, Buddy, but I had that much figured out already! I want to know what the hell the problem is."

"Look, Red," he began soothingly, knowing her anger was partially misplaced nervousness, "you concentrate on doing your job, and let me handle Roxanne. If something's bothering her, I'll have a better chance getting her to open up."

"That's easy for you to say. It's going to be rather hard to concentrate on my job when she's staring at me like she's a vulture ready to peck my eyes out."

"All I can say is I'll talk to her. In the meantime, just be careful how you act around her," Buddy suggested strongly. "I know she has a tendency to push your buttons, but try and taper your reactions, okay?"

"That's another thing!" Annie sighed raggedly. "I'm always being lectured to try harder, be nicer, bend over backwards, and pretty much walk on eggshells as far as Roxy's concerned. 'Annie, can't you just try and get along with her?' Never once have I heard the reverse. EVER."

"Just because you haven't heard it, doesn't mean it hasn't been said, Annie."

Buddy's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sounds of pounding and thumping outside the office door. As he opened the door, the sounds increased in volume, tracing back to the women's locker room.

"How immature!" Annie snapped. "She's probably in there having some sort of temper tantrum. Just wait till I get in there..."

"Hold it." Buddy stopped Annie at the entrance. "I'll go. Seeing you is only going to make whatever's wrong worse."

"Well, you better hurry up then, because I need in there, and Scott's not going to be too impressed if I'm not on the practice grounds ready to go."

"I'll take care of it."


	10. Chapter 10

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 10

Author's Notes: Another chapter is here, this one a bit longer...only because I wanted to give you all a clean chapter break. Don't worry though, there are a few more nasty cliffhangers to come... heheheh. Thanks to everyone for sticking with us and reviewing...the review board is turning into a message board of trying to guess our plot twists and Lisa and I are enjoying every minute of it! .So please keep reading and reviewing!

I also see that we have a new watcher on the author alert listing...I hope we live up to your expectations! Everyone enjoy the next chapter! 

Roxanne grew increasingly aggravated as her emotions soared with a mixture of anger towards Annie and herself. She picked up the trash basket and threw it across the room, "I hate you...always rubbing how perfect you are...you never make mistakes, do you?" She knocked over a few chairs, "All I remember was seeing and hearing nothing. Why didn't I see them coming, WHY?!" Roxanne started banging and kicking some of the lockers attempting to satisfy her rage, since she had nobody else to take it out on.

She breathed heavily as she rested her head against a locker. Her eyes drifted upward noticing she rested on Annie's locker. Her hand balled into a tight fist then clamped down on the lock. A sudden compulsion to make Annie feel the true wrath of her hatred over came her. Annie wasn't a difficult person to figure out, so the possible combinations were limited. Within a matter of seconds her locker door was wide open, "Hmm...not wise to use my brother birthday for a locker com.... or did they not teach you that in ranger school." Hanging on the door was pictures of Annie and Scott on their hiking trip in the Sierra Nevada Mountains. She wanted so badly to rip it up, "She doesn't deserve him." Roxanne roamed through her locker, until her eyes caught a knife with a carving of a phoenix on the hilt. "Well hello...this is something valuable." She picked it up and marveled the knife. It had been a gift to Annie from her Ranger friends and practically one of a kind. Annie never left a mission with out it, especially considering it was her favorite weapon. "Considering I have no say about you taking my brother...I think I'll your knife. A worthy exchange if you ask me." She slammed the locker shut then placed the knife into her backpack.

Buddy entered the women's locker room already observing the turn over furniture and trash scattered all over the floor. He shook his head and headed over towards Roxanne, "I sure hope you're cleaning this up!"

Roxanne turned her head and screamed light, "BUDDY!" Roxanne stood by her locker wearing just her jeans and bra. She scrambled frantically to grab her shirt and cover herself.

He diverted his eyes and turned his back to her, but couldn't stop his cheeks from blushing with embarrassment, "I'm...uh...sorry."

"This is the WOMEN's locker room don't tell me you were looking for the broom closet and you just so happen to lose your way."

He still apologize, "It's not like that...I heard a lot of banging. I was just checking to see if everything was all right."

She crossed her arms and smirked at him finding it rather amusing he was acting like a gentleman, "You can turn around now."

Buddy turned around and noticed she was fully dressed. The embarrassment was still apparent on his face, but he approached her trying to take a more serious tone, "What's wrong?"

"What gives you the indication that something wrong?" He tilted his head with disbelief and pointed to the mess around the room. "I was just letting out a little steam. Annie just got under my skin during that briefing, and I'm mad at myself for what happen on the battlefield."

"I've seen you let out steam before...it usually don't involve wrecking the place. I also saw the looks you were giving Annie at the briefing, what's with that?"

"I'm always giving her looks, you just notice that." She rolls her eye at him and grabbed a bottle of pills from her locker.

"I've seen that look before on people who were intending to do physically harm to a person." He grabbed her arms and yanked the bottle out of her hand.

"Do you mind? I have a headache and your making it worse. My doctor gave me those if you want to rule out possible drug abuse."

He handed the bottle back to her and watched as she popped in a few into her mouth, "Are you in some sort of trouble...you know you can tell me anything."

"Of course I'm in trouble, dad and Scott are probably debating if I should be kicked off the team."

"I'm not talking about work...you use to tell me everything. Lately you just seem to bottle it all up." He giver her a concern look, "I just want to help you out anyway I can. So tell me what's really bothering you."

Annie stood outside the locker room with her arms crossed and her eyes on her watch, "What's taking so long? That's it I have to get ready I'm wasting time." She marched into the locker room, but halted as she observed Roxanne and Buddy.

Roxanne moved closer to Buddy, "You really want to help me out." Buddy's back was up against the locker, and Roxanne came within inches of him resting a hand on his chest. Her hand rubbed his chest lightly, while her head tilted slightly allowing her sapphire blue eyes to gaze deeply into his hazel eyes. Her warm breath on his face made him shiver slightly with excitement, "You know...I could stop by your place tonight...and we could...talk." She smiled a wickedly seductive smile.

Buddy looked down at her gulping at her offer. He could have sworn the room temperature just went up a couple hundred degrees, "I...I...um..." His hands moved down her shoulders slowly ready to pull her closer, then his headed tilted slightly as if he was going to kiss her, but he caught a figure out of the corner of his eyes. _What am I doing? She's just trying to get me forget about all this by seducing me. And boy is it working. _He then stood up and put both his hands on Roxanne's arms forcing her to put her hands down, "Roxanne...I don't think your intending to come over my place to just talk."

Roxanne pushed him away feeling the anger return to her, "Just like you! Still seeing me as a little kid! Well I'm not so get over it! You know I'd watch what you say around me...cause we wouldn't want this little incident or the one that happen 4 years ago to get out to my father now do we?" She picked up her backpack and headed out of the locker room angry.

Annie stood their stun and her cheeks turned completely red due to the unexpected show before her eyes. She always knew Roxanne had a crush on Buddy, Jess always mange to mention how she enjoyed teasing her about it, but she never knew how serious of an obsession she had with him. It wasn't just Roxanne actions that stun her...Buddy was seriously considering her offer. _It's almost like she has something over him. What does she mean an incident 4 years ago? _

Buddy still stood there trying to catch his breath and grasp the situation. _I think I need a cold shower._

Annie approached him slowly, "Did you...um find out what was troubling her?"

Buddy shook her head, "NO...she pretty much gave me the typical run around."

"I don't mean to be a snoop Buddy, but what does she mean little incident 4 years ago?"

"It's none of your business Red," He then left the locker room not wanting Annie to poke into stuff that didn't concern her. 

Roxanne took the transport back to the Trakker mansion feeling completely flush. She wanted to curl up into a little ball, especially after his harsh rejection felt like a stab in the back. _Why doesn't he like me? I guess it's true I really don't have any friends left here. But it's my fault...no...it's Annie's. She keeps spreading those awful rumors._ Roxanne gripped her backpack tighter, yet felt a bit more in control since she worn herself out from her previous rampage. Once the transport reached the mansion Scott and Matt were waiting on the platform. _I knew it was too good to be true._

"Roxanne we need to have a talk," Matt crossed his arms.

"You mean I'm not off the hook just yet?" Roxanne added with a small smile. The three headed towards the study. Matt sat behind his desk, while Scott and Roxanne pulled up nearby chairs. Roxanne looked at her feet, "Dad I know what I did was inexcusable."

"Do you? This job isn't a game; I thought you knew by now. People lives are on the line, and when we make the wrong choices those people get hurt."

"So you're saying...." She lifts her head up, "You want me off the team?"

"We never said that," Scott stepped in, "If anything we need you more then ever, if were going to succeed this coming mission."

Matt sat back in his chair eyeing his daughter carefully, "If I were to report this, you'd be off the team no question ask. There are a lot of people who don't want you here...and I'm not talking about Dusty. The PNA has repeated attempted to get you yanked off this team just because they feel your more of a threat then an asset to us."

Scott turned to face his sister, "Roxanne if you don't improve your behavior by the next battle, I'm going replace you. I know you don't want that...I know how much you love that bike, but if you don't..."

"I understand." She stood up, "I haven't exactly been the most responsible team member. If I ever fail you again...I won't question your judgment if you replace me."

She turned to leave, but Scott reached his hand out to grab hers and states in a firm clear voice, "I don't ever want to replace you."

Roxanne turned her head to look down at his slightly blistered hand stopping her from walking away. She never stopped to look at his injuries or ask if he was ok. _Why am I so selfish and stubborn? I never deserved to be on this team, but...dad and Scott still believed in me._ A tear escaped her eye and her lips quivered, "I'm so sorry.... Look what I did to you...the team. I'm just doing it all over again ain't I? "

Scott grabbed his sister and hugged her, "NO your not...don't you ever say that. You're only human so you're bound to make mistakes. I know your smart enough to learn from them as well."

Matt smiled seeing that the siblings had made up, "You've come a long way since then and were both proud of you. How about we all get a bite together, it's been years since we've actually sat down as a family and not teammates."

Roxanne nodded, "I think I'd like that very much." 

The next morning Scott reinstated Dusty and explained the current details of the mission. Dusty sat back in the chair practically overjoyed with the recall, "Scott you have no idea how much this mean to me...Sunny was going to make me spend a weekend with her parents. On top of that...I get to spend time with my favorite gals."

"As much as I know this brings back old times for you, don't forget we have a job to do." Scott reminded.

"Of course duty always comes first, so what is it you want me to do?"

"Alex has developed a plan as usual to over come VENOM defenses, but there's a trick to it. We need to combine the powers of Phoenix and Jess's mask Thermic in order to melt their armor. Jess is going to need somebody to pilot Gator while carrying out her objective. Also you're the only driver I know who can keep up with Annie besides Brad."

"Well you came to the right man," Dusty stood up proud, "Just tell me what you want me to do first."

"Well were currently trying to repair the damage VENOM caused," Dusty nodded yet gritted his teeth knowing already how bad the situation was, "so until were ready to move out I suggest we give the girls some practice before the real thing."

"You got it partner. I'll go saddle up and head to the training field." Dusty gave a quick friendly smile then headed out of Scott's office.

Dusty whistled as he walked down the corridor towards the garage. Yet his friendly charming personality seemed to diminish, when he noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under Thunderhawk. He glanced around curiously noticing nobody else was around to observe. Dusty stopped in front of Thunderhawk and grabbed the board the individual was laying on and pulled it out from under the car.

"What the heck? I'm working!" Roxanne shouted on her back.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Trouble."

Roxanne sat up already annoyed by his presence; she knew he just wanted an excuse to yell at her, "What do you want? I have a work schedule I have to keep too."

"We'll be working together...and I'll be watching your every step." He threatened.

Roxanne crossed her arms, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I know what you did..."

Roxanne didn't look him in the eyes. _Who told him...Scott...Jess...no...Annie of course she would. She was absolutely chipper when she found out Dusty was being brought in._

"...leaving Scott, Jess, Brad, and Bruce to defend for themselves. I don't know how you sleep with yourself at night, you continue to hurt your own family, and if Jess would have gotten hurt I wouldn't of hesitated to get my riffle and hunt you down."

"Fine is that it?" She snapped sarcastically as she stood up and attempt to escape his verbal abuse. He grabbed her arm forcefully, just has he had several years ago when she was a teenager. _Just you wait Hayes you'll pay for this...I won't let this go unnoticed._

"You're not a child anymore, but don't go thinking I'm going to let that little mishap go unnoticed and let you get off scott free. I plan to go to Duane after this just to ensure my friends and family are safe from the likes of you." He spitted to the ground with disgusts then violently let go of her arm, before walking towards the training zone.

Roxanne rubbed her arm and starred at him coldly. _Don't worry Dusty I won't disappoint you...but I will hurt you. _

Phoenix came within inches of tipping over onto the ground before Annie righted the bike and skidded to a complete halt. She watched as Brad turned Condor sharply away from the edge of the practice grounds and headed back towards her. Before he came to a full stop, he popped a wheelie right there in front of Phoenix and turned the front wheel from side to side, in a definite 'nyah nyah—missed me' tease. Annie pulled Firewall off of her head and tossed it on the seat behind her in frustration. She pushed a few sweat-drenched hairs that had escaped her braid away from her face and rested her head on Phoenix's handlebars.

"He..." she said slowly as Dusty and Jess pulled up beside her in Gator, "...is really starting to annoy me."

Annie had been testing Firewall's modifications to make sure that the mask would give her and Gator the streamlined protection she needed, and it seemed to be working so far. Since neither Backlash nor Thermic were necessary for practice, both Jess and Dusty were unmasked, so Annie could clearly see the amusement on their faces.

"That's the whole point, darlin' "Dusty pointed out in his lazy drawl. "The more fired up he gets ya, the less yer payin' attention to what's going on around ya. And that's exactly what VENOM'll be doin' too."

"You're getting closer," piped in Jess unhelpfully, "though that only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

Brad took Hocus Pocus off and tucked the mask under one arm, flashing a completely vicious and unsympathetic smile at his daughter. "You're 0 for 2 there little girl. Ready to call it quits yet?"

"I don't think so," she spat back at him, matching his stare. "Third time pays for all, and I have not yet begun to fight."

"So you say, but I'm not seeing any proof."

"Then allow me to show you." Annie picked up Firewall and plunked it back on her head as she restarted Phoenix. "Oh, and I'm decreasing the protective radius outward, so let me know if it gets too hot for you."

Brad rolled his eyes as he adjusted Hocus Pocus back on his head. "I might tell you...IF you get close enough to me..."

With that he started Condor and took off. Over in the passenger's side of Gator, Jess started to snicker. "Never knew he was such a complete bastard, did you, Annie?"

Annie's only reply was to rev up Phoenix's engines. "Come on, Dusty, let's go tag the bastard."

Dust flew out from behind her tires as she quickly brought Phoenix up to speed and gained distance on Condor, Dusty practically sticking to her bumper. Annie flicked a few switches on the control panel in preparation for the upcoming firestorm, then radioed back to Dusty. "I'm giving Dad one foot of leeway outward and I'm giving you five from behind."

"Gimme three," he countered. "We can push ourselves and him at the same time."

"Four," Annie negotiated.

"Three and a half, final offer."

"One by three point five it is," Annie called, keying the specified area into Phoenix's guidance system. "Get ready, I'm about to heat things up. Firewall, On!"

A spout of flame kicked back from the afterburners as Annie flipped one last switch, and the air rippled as the flames passed safely around Phoenix and Gator both. Smiling in satisfaction, Annie put her mind into catching up to Brad to make him pay for the two previously insulting runs. She caught up to him quickly so that they ran nearly side by side, Condor's back tire paralleling Phoenix's front tire. The tree line indicating the end of the practice grounds loomed suddenly closer, but Annie didn't slow down. _Good try, Dad, but we're not that far out yet. _Annie started to second-guess herself when Brad began slowing down. _Maybe...no, trust your instincts...he's messing with you. _Brad slowed further when they were nearly on top of the supposed tree line, and Annie leapt on the opportunity. She flew past him with only scant inches to spare, through the holographic trees, turning sharply to fly past him on the other side. She made two more rotations before she stopped in front of Condor, spinning her tires and kicking up dust in an obvious retaliation for her previous humiliation. 

Buddy smiled in amusement as he put a few finishing touches on Thunderhawk. He could hear the father/daughter banter as Brad, Annie, Dusty, and Jess entered from the practice grounds.

"Man, that was BRUTAL!" Jess exclaimed with her usual exuberance. "Ruthless, just absolutely RUTHLESS. I'm surprised you survived it, Annie."

"Yeah, what's up with that, anyway?" Annie turned on her father in mock angst. "You never showed me half of those tricks before!"

"Sure I did," Brad replied calmly, smirking back at his daughter. "Just now. And I do believe my directions were very clear on the subject."

"Yeah, and since when do you follow orders?" Buddy couldn't help but interject from across the garage.

"Since it's his little girl puttin' her life on the line out there," Dusty replied with a laugh.

"Oh great, here we go again..."

Annie rolled her eyes but couldn't contain her smile. Spirits were running high again now that it seemed that their battle plan actually had a chance of working. They had fine tuned Firewall's protective radius almost exactly to give Dusty and Jess the protection that they would need, as well as limiting the protection VENOM didn't. As she pondered their little victories on the practice grounds, she couldn't help giving Dusty a little bit of teasing.

"Still think you can keep up with me, Dusty?"

Jess broke up their father/daughter bonding session to walk over and greet Roxanne as she entered the garage. Dusty shot a protective look his daughter's way before he slung his arm across Annie's shoulders.

"Annie, darlin'," he drawled loud enough for the other two girls to hear, "I would follow you anywhere. I know you'd never lead me astray."

"And I know that you'll ALWAYS be there to back me up," Annie giggled as she leaned into Dusty's shoulder.

Roxanne tried to ignore the show Annie and Dusty were putting on, knowing they were just trying to get her riled. Instead, she concentrated on her friendly conversation with Jess, but she couldn't help sneaking a hidden glare or two.

Brad shook his head at the two, refraining from commenting on the trouble he knew they were purposely stirring up. "Hey Buddy...I do think Phoenix is going to need..." He looked around confused rubbing his head. _He was here just a minute ago._ He caught Buddy out of the corner of his eye ducking behind a couple vehicles and making a quick break towards the Gas station's entrance. "What's got him?"

"Eh who knows probably doesn't want to be in the same room with a saboteur," Dusty joked lightly.

Roxanne threaten to Jess feeling that comment hurt the worst, "Your father is running a very thin line..."

Jess put a friendly arm around Roxanne and leaded her in the opposite direction, "Oh just block him out. I do it all the time. Besides Roxanne he's running out of threats, just goes to show he's growing old and senile."

Roxanne replied with a loud laugh, "Oh Jess...you surprise me sometimes. Even I wouldn't be caught dead saying that around my father."

Dusty wrinkled his nose slight, "Just like Jess to spoiled my fun."

Brad ignored the typical bickering,"I'm going to see what's up with Buddy, this is too strange even for him."

"Dad he's probably..."Annie stop talking as both Dusty and Brad stared at her. "Ummm...never mind I don't know. I'll...uh...just go hit the shower."

Brad headed over to the service station entrance and opened the door. Buddy jumped slightly as he turned around to see who it was, "Gee Brad you think you could come up behind me any quieter." Once Brad entered the small office, Buddy slightly peaked out the door behind him and closed it shut, "She didn't follow me, did she?" Brad just raised a brow, but Buddy kept rambling on, "I swear she reminds me more of Vanessa Warfield every time I look at her."

Brad got a bit more defensive, "Hey now that's my daughter you're talking about. Just because..."

Buddy took off his hat crushing it, "No...I'm not talking about Annie...Roxanne."

Brad face had the sudden look of 'oh crap.' He always preferred to avoid any topic revolving around Roxanne's name, mostly because he never wanted to be the middleman between Roxanne and Annie. He sighed lightly, but figure he'd be a good friend and listen, "Alright I'm listening...shoot."

"Sorry I confused you...its just the way she's been acting around me...reminds me of the old days when Vanessa use to.... well you know corner you into doing what ever she wanted you to do."

Brad smirked lightly, "Come on...Vanessa was more or less using her charm to seduce me, and I let her. Roxanne just isn't the type of girl who'd act like that."

"Brad I'm serious," Buddy didn't show any hint that he was joking, "She was coming on to me yesterday, I wasn't sure what the heck I should do."

"Every hear of just say NO....you did tell her no right?" Brad couldn't help a feeling of 20/20 hindsight as he gave Buddy the advice he should have listened to long ago.

Buddy looked down with a hint of guilt, "Yeah I said it, but...I almost didn't....heck," He hand his hand through his hair nervously, " I would of said it was ok for her come over my place, if Annie hadn't walked in."

"Buddy...Maybe you should let Matt know her hormones are out of whack, but I don't think he'll be too keen on hearing you were thinking about sleeping with his daughter."

"That's just it...I can't get a restraining order against her Brad...she already blackmailing me."

"What could she possible have to blackmail you with? What she caught you talking to the cars again?" Brad joked lightly.

"Well beside the fact I just walked in on her while she was changing yesterday, we sort of had a slightly," He choose his words wisely before he opened his mouth, "heated moment in the garage a few years back."

Brad looks at him shock, "You are definitely a dead man." He then crossed his arm and raised a questionable brow, "You weren't hitting on anybody else daughter now were you?"

"And have a family vendetta against me? No thanks," Buddy smirked solemnly as he shook his head, "I don't know what it is...just something about her. I like her a lot, but deep down I know it's not right."

"I'd tell you just to forget about her, cause its just asking for more trouble then she's worth. But I also know...that's not going to change your feelings about her." Brad couldn't help thinking about his own situation as he continued to give his friend some advice. "She's an adult now, so sit her down and have an actual conversation with her. You know there's no way you can avoid her forever."

"I know that, but I'm more worried of the consequences. If I tell her to grow up, she'll turn all evil on me and who knows if I'll have a job the next day. If I tell her I love her..." The door creaking open caused Buddy to quickly end his conversation.

Dusty burst into the room, "Did I hear this right? Buddy's in love? OH sweet doggie...Who's the lucky lady?"

Buddy choked slightly as he spoke, 'Um...you remember Amber?"

"Oh yeah I introduce you to her at my barbeque I had last year, didn't know you two hit it off that well. Wait I remember Sunny said you two went rock climbing every now'n then, but this is great news." Dusty continued rambling on, "So....ya thinking about takin' that big step?"

"Dusty its not that serious right now, I'm just debating if I want to commit that's all."

"Well take my advice, your not getting any younger. Grab your dance partner, before you lose what looks you have left. You wait too long the younger generation won't think twice about you." Brad bit his lip and attempted to stop his sudden urge to laugh. Dusty shot Brad a scolding looking, "What so funny? We know your getting plastic surgery."

"Hey now you can't believe everything you read in the National Enquirer." Brad remarked defensively.

Roxanne stood outside the gas station office door just listening. She wanted a second chance to speak with Buddy; especially after realizing she probably freaked him out with her advance. It grew ever more apparent by the extra precaution he took to avoid her. The mix feelings she always received from him bothered her, yet now it was apparent he wanted nothing to do with her. _Amber so that's who he loves, why did he just say so and spare me the heart aches._ She began to walk away from the door feeling her only dream being shattered. _Hello girl, he was never dating you...you only pretended he was. Still it hurts. _

Annie stepped out from beside her locker, tilting her head at her father's voice as she ran a brush through her still wet hair. "All clear," she called back as Brad stepped through the entrance. "What's up?"

Brad shrugged; unsure exactly how to ask his daughter what was on his mind. He should be able to take his friend at face value, if Buddy said he never hit on Annie, then he obviously didn't. But then again, no one's word had ever been able to satisfy him with regard to Annie, except Annie's. _How the hell do I ask my daughter if one of my best friends has ever made advances toward her? _

"Just finished talking with Buddy. He never...did anything that made you uncomfortable, did he?"

Annie recognized Brad's look as the one he always used to give her when she started asking all those uncomfortable questions related to the facts of life. Except now he was the one doing the asking.

She looked back at him with this look of complete and utter shock. "What are you talking about? You don't really think..." She cut herself off when she saw Scott's shadow fall across the locker room doorway.

Brad saw the confusion in Annie's eyes as he followed her gaze toward the entrance and decided he'd make a hasty exit. "Forget I asked." _I feel like an idiot. I should have known better._

"Am I interrupting?" Scott asked as he approached the pair.

"Not at all," Brad said smoothly, "I was just leaving. You kids have fun," he added with a smirk as he walked away.

Scott's face mirrored Annie's confused expression as he watched Brad's retreat. Annie simply shook her head and sat down on one of the benches as she began to deftly re-braid her hair. She pretended to ignore Scott, partially on purpose because of his earlier brush off and his new orders to Brad. She continued to braid her hair, counting the loops around each piece until Scott finally spoke.

"Were you planning on going anywhere special right now?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Annie replied as she twisted a rubber band around the end of her braid. "Why?"

"Well..." Scott paused momentarily as the 'I've-been-a-jackass' look crossed his face. "I kind of blew you off yesterday and thought maybe I could make it up to you today."

"Would that payback also include compensation for complete and utter humiliation at the hands of my own father?" Annie asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Scott smiled wickedly. "Practice went well then, good. You can tell me all about it over dinner."

"I hope your wallet is fat enough, Scott," Annie teased with an evil grin, "because it's going to take a really NICE dinner to make me forget that you authorized that."

"Somehow, Annie, I think I'll be able to handle it," he replied, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close as they walked out


	11. Chapter 11

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 11

Author's Notes: Happy Holidays everyone! We meant to give you an early Thanksgiving present by loading the new chapter early, but obviously had other ideas. And we weren't about to let them either lose or garble our hard work into unrecognizability. So hopefully the extended wait was worth it as the latest installment appears complete with a few more twists and turns as we near the end of the first Saga. As always, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!

A few days later Scott organized the team for what would hopefully be the final briefing.

"Alright we now know the location of VENOM mineral depositories, thanks to Buddy's contacts. Apparently they were shipping their supplies down the Colorado River towards an Indian Reservation. At this very moment they've taken up residency in an abandon facility on the Fort Mojave Indian Reservation."

"Make sense," Matt added, "The United States has no legal jurisdiction against Native Americans on an Indian reservation, instead the habiting tribe makes the laws. Contra World must have made a deal with the locals; that would allow them to work in secret."

"Well that's nice," Jess remarked sarcastically, "That automatically means we don't have jurisdiction to run VENOM out of their territory."

"Not necessarily Jess," Matt had a crookedly smiled on his face, " believe it or not Nevada Rushmore is currently in negotiations with the tribe. I'm pretty certain we can find away to out bid Contra World's generous offer."

"Nothing like the backdoor approach," Dusty joked.

"Which leads us to our up coming battle," Scott reminded boldly, "The reports I've been getting indicate our trial runs with combining both Phoenix fire power and Thermic's temperature increase have been a success. We just need to implement those same results when we meet VENOM face to face. Since Annie, Dusty, and Jess will be busy melting VENOM's defenses, it will be up to the rest of us to shield them and distract VENOM." Scott eyed everybody around the table expecting them to give it their 110.

Annie glanced over at Scott confused. _I can't believe he's letting Roxanne go back out after what she pulled. I'm suppose to trust her to protect me out there, you got to be kidding!_

Scott continued, "Before we get ready to move out, Alex you have something else to share with us."

"Yes Scott," Alex stood up to address the team, "Annie, Jess I realized that during training we focus on land attack strategies. Of course we all know Manta and Switchblade will be difficult to get at, if their flying high above your heads. After analyzing the previous battle data, Switchblade weakness was made apparent." Roxanne smirked lightly knowing she was the one who fired the first missile directly damaging Switchblade. "I've managed to load up a special heat seeking missile in Rhino's missile launcher, but you can't knock out two birds with 1 stone. I'm suggesting you save that missile for the perfect opportunity to get Mayhem, and keep Manta firmly on the ground."

"We heed your warning Alex," Annie replied after Jess and Annie nodded with an understanding of how critical timing is, "Well use it wisely."

"Alright then," Scott clapped his hands together, "Get your gear together, Nevada ensured me negotiations should be completely by the time we reach the reservation area."

Annie hung back to talk to Scott as the other agents filed out of the briefing room. She had some definite concerns about Roxanne being let back out on the field that she needed to express to him before the upcoming battle. He caught her look and walked around the table to stand beside her, and it was obvious he could tell something was on her mind.

"Problem?" Scott asked her calmly, waiting to see what his second in command had to say.

"Are you sure about sending Roxanne back into battle so soon after the last stunt she pulled in the field?" Annie bluntly questioned, not bothering to try a smoother approach.

"Annie are you questioning my judgment?" Scott looks at her slightly hurt, "She knows very well what will happen if her act doesn't get cleaned up. She's my concern not yours."

"Well, your well being, and the well being of this entire team are MY concern," Annie replied hotly, "and as your second, it's my job to question any actions that might have an adverse effect on this team. But it's obvious that you have it under control…SIR."

She snapped off a sarcastic salute as she stormed away from him, slightly angry at his reply. Her anger fueled her quick pace down to the locker room, and she quickly opened the combination to her locker without much conscious thought, slamming the door open.

"Why the HELL," Annie asked no one in particular, "do I even bother sometimes?!"

She pulled her uniform out of her locker and pulled it on detachedly, still thinking about Scott's somewhat harsh reply. Ninety nine percent of the time they were in agreement on leadership of the team, but she was getting sick of the 1 percent they butted heads being 99 about Roxanne. _Why can't he just admit how dangerous she is to the rest of us, instead of covering for her because she's his sister? I know I'd never be able to act like that, Brad's daughter or not. _Annie sighed deeply and reached absently for her weapons belt and knives, then froze. She cut off her train of thought and stared in concentration at the inside of her locker where her favorite knife with the phoenix hilt should have been, but it was nowhere to be found. The inside of the locker wasn't big enough to lose something that noticeable, and she continued to stare in surprise, waiting for the knife to magically reappear. _I wasn't that spaced out when we came back the first time, I know I put it in here. I can't lose that knife, not after the trouble Jesse and the Rangers went through to have that special made._

Scott's voice barked out from the locker room entrance. "Annie…get your gear and let's go."

She peeked around the corner and locked gazes with him. "When you were in here with me earlier, did you see my special knife? The one the Rangers got me at my initiation?"

"It's a knife, Annie, it'll turn up." Scott sighed deeply at the distraction. "We've got an entire terrorist organization to worry about, so let's go."

Annie glared at him for a moment then shoved a spare pair of twin long knives into her belt before she forcefully shut the locker door and stalked out. "It isn't JUST a knife, Scott, it was special made, and the sentimental value alone makes it nearly irreplaceable."

"Aww, what's the matter, wittle Annie can't go into battle against big old VENOM without her special wittle knife?" Roxanne sniped as Annie entered the garage bay.

Annie's anger nearly reached the boiling point as she said coldly, "What do you know about it?"

"Oh we accusing me of something now, the only thing your good at. Besides do you really think I'd touch that infested locker of yours?" Roxanne snapped back.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Annie started toward Phoenix as she added, "And speaking of being around me, try and stay the hell out of my way."

"Kinda hard when I'm supposed to be backing you up."

Annie started Phoenix in one swift pump as she placed Firewall on her head. "I've seen your idea of backup…please don't do me any favors."

"Cut the crap, you two, I want a FULL team effort this time around," Scott snipped at both girls. To everyone else he said, "All right team, let's move out."

Rhino, Thunderhawk, Gator, Chameleon, Phoenix, and Condor waited along the Colorado River just outside the Indian reservation in Arizona. Scott looked down at his watch still expecting to hear from Nevada any minute now. The radio crackled slightly before Nevada Rushmore responded, "Scott you there?"

"Yeah Nevada, how did the negotiations go?"

"Very smooth. Your all set to clear out the vermin just see to it the mess is dealt with accordingly."

"You got it. Alright team let's move out!" Scott finalized his orders and the vehicles took off towards VENOM's depository.

At VENOM's depository station Mayhem observed an inventory checklist of their current stash of the unknown ore. He shouted, "What the hell happen to all of it?"

Nash pulled out his calculator then looked up, "Well you see we used 1/5 to cover Jackhammer, Piranha, Manta, and Switchblade. Then Contra World got 2/5 as our generous contributions to the terror network, and I believe your son, I mean Jon stopped by just last night to claim the remaining amounts."

Mayhem clutched his fist, "Damn that boy…always getting in on my operations. Did he say what for?"

Nash shook his head and gulped slightly, "Well um...Sir I didn't think to ask since he was nice enough to show me the end of his shot gun."

"Gutless worthless slime. That's all I have to work with!" Mayhem cursed, "Several months down the drain, and we have yet to complete the armor change on the remaining vehicles."

"What would you like to do sir, re-start the mining operation?" Nash asked.

"It's pointless MASK probably sealed up the mine, until the PNA brings in their geological team in. Looking for another source will waste more time and money."

"Well depending on how long it takes them to refine additional ore from the site, we could steal it from them," Nash reminded.

"Spoken like a true criminal," Mayhem twitched his mustache.

Rax burst into the station, "Boss we've been found!"

"Fine let them come. We'll give them a reminder of whose on the weaker end of the food chain." Mayhem laughed, then quickly changed to barking out orders. "Nash order an evacuation and head back to headquarters, this place is worthless to hang on too."

"Hey it looks like VENOM decided to roll out the welcome mat," Dusty shouted as he noticed Jackhammer, Piranha, Manta, and Switchblade heading straight towards them.

Scott added with slightly humor, "Well then lets give them a proper greeting."

"Smoke 'em, Phoenix," Brad prompted Annie over the communications link.

"You got it, boys!"

Annie revved Phoenix's engines as she brought the bike up to the minimum speed of 60 mph for Fire-Flight to kick in. Thunderhawk lifted up in the air circling around Switchblade and firing its lasers to keep Mayhem occupied. Rhino charged straight towards Jackhammer to distract Cliff Dagger. Condor and Chameleon ganged up on Piranha resulting in Rax to maneuver between them. Finally, Phoenix and Gator both joined forces to trail Manta.

Vanessa laugh, "What is this a repeat from last week? You got to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Annie asked maliciously, coming within inches of Manta's back bumper.

Vanessa ignored Annie's comment. "Fine you amateurs want a lesson in battle, we'll see how well you take a beating when I'm up in the air." Vanessa began the initiation sequence to make Manta go airborne.

Annie shouted over the com-link, "She's converting to flight mode."

"Well then lets ground her," Jess shouted.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this for a LONG time!" Annie replied with an extra burst of speed.

Phoenix drove up right behind Manta as it rose a few inches above the ground. Annie locked target on the left wing, then flew around the front of the car and initiated Phoenix fire-flight mode. She keyed in the appropriate protective radius and made a few last minute adjustments.

"Get ready, Dusty, the heat is on!" Annie flipped the final switch as she activated her mask. "FIREWALL, ON!"

The afterburners kicked outward, sending the flames rippling harmlessly around Phoenix and Gator while still emitting a constant stream of fire on a focal point of Manta's wing.

Vanessa laugh, "Do you need marshmallows to roast as well?"

"Ha, ha," Annie answered dryly. "You've managed to fry my ass so many times, I just thought I'd return the favor."

Dusty drove Gator right next to Phoenix. Jess stood up holding on to the roll bar, "THERMIC ON!" Jess's thermic mask increased the temperature of the fire about 200 degrees.

Within a matter of seconds a huge hole developed on the wing, resulting in the armor to crack around it. Vanessa panic slight, "What the heck is going on?" Manta started to tilt to the left since the wing was heavily damage. To prevent a crash, she instantly converted Manta back into car mode.

"YES IT WORKS!" Jess shouted cheerfully.

"Yeap it did…now we just need to burn a few more holes to get our point across." Dusty reminded.

"With pleasure!" Annie circled around the hood and the front of the car, still trailing flames to weaken Vanessa's armor.

"Mayhem…they burned a hole in my wing!" Vanessa yelled over the radio way. "Take out the black bike with flaming stripes and the orange jeep!"

With that order VENOM's full attention fell on those two vehicles alone.

"Head's up, team!" Scott radioed through the communications link. "Vanessa just ratted Annie out to Mayhem!"

"Pfft, that's nothing new!" Annie commented as she hunted for her next target. "She's been trying to get rid of me my whole life!"

"We aren't going to make it that easy," came a cool retort from Brad as he took a few more potshots at Rax in Piranha.

Dagger replied as he sent Jackhammer towards the backend of Gator, "I'm on them!"

"Well I'm on you," Bruce replied happily as Rhino front end rammed into Jackhammer side causing it to slide to the side.

"Looks like Dagger just volunteered to be next," Annie remarked as Phoenix and Gator headed towards Jackhammer.

"Everyone's always saying how people should volunteer more," Jess quipped snidely. "How nice of him to make our job easier."

"I think you should aim right for the engine girls," Dusty suggested, biting back a snicker from Jess' comment as he concentrated on following Annie.

While Rhino continue to drag Jackhammer in the wrong direction, Phoenix again fired a stream of fire directly at Jackhammer hood. Jess activated Thermic again; causing a hole to burn through Jackhammer's hood and engine. Shortly after Jackhammer was a sitting duck.

"THEY JUST BURNED A HOLE IN MY BABY!" Cliff Dagger shouted with anger and hit the steering wheel.

"HOLY SMOKE!" Annie couldn't help but take the opening as she buzzed Jackhammer one more time, laughing at Dagger's predicament.

Roxanne rolled her eyes under Medusa as she continued to badger Rax. "Annie, that was just lame…"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

As Phoenix speed towards its next target, Switchblade locked a missile onto it. Brad's eyes lost focus on the field as he saw a missile heading straight towards his daughter, "ANNIE!"

"Yeah, Dad, I know!"

Annie speed up Phoenix already being alerted of the missile. Her heartbeat increased as the guidance system told her the missile was within range, and there was no significant topography to send the missile into. The missile missed the bike as Annie put on a second burst of speed, but instead it hit the ground right next to Phoenix, sending both the bike and its rider in the air. Annie few a couple feet and landed hard on the ground. She laid there still stun and grunted lightly in pain.

"She's mine!" Rax said excitedly and speed up Piranha straight towards Annie.

Annie sat there on the ground, disorientated, yet knew she was going to get ran over if she didn't get cover. Condor and Thunderhawk both changed directions, but knew deep down they wouldn't make it time. _Get up, get up, get UP! _Annie's mind screamed at her, but her still stunned and shocked reflexes wouldn't get the message. _Oh Lord, I am going to die…_

Roxanne growled irritable with Rax's sudden change of direction. It didn't take long to notice Annie was now his new target. Chameleon sped up topping Piranha's speed. Roxanne gave Rax a crooked smile under her mask as she passed him. As she drove by Annie, Roxanne hooked a forceful right arm around her waist, then skid the bike to the ground on her left side. "SHELL ACTIVATE!" She cried holding onto Annie for dear life, to ensure the tough black outer shell of the bike protected them both. The girls could hear Piranha drive right over the shell causing hardly any damage.

Annie just starred at Roxanne in complete shock. "You Ok?" Roxanne asked in a concern voice.

"Uh yeah…. " Annie blinked once, then twice, wondering if Switchblade's missile had sent her into some Twilight Zone-ish alternate reality where Roxanne Trakker was actually a nice person. "You saved me?" She asked dumbly in pure disbelief, feeling more confused then ever.

"Don't look so surprise you need to get it together. I'll get you back to Phoenix." Roxanne deactivated the shell mechanism and pulled the bike upright. Annie hopped onto the back holding tightly to Roxanne as she maneuvered her way towards Phoenix. _I hit my head too hard or somethin' this is way too surreal._

Both Scott and Brad sighed with relief, once they notice Annie was still alive. Brad opened a private and secured channel directly to Thunderhawk as he continued to drive toward Annie's fallen bike to give his daughter and Roxanne some cover.

"That was a little too close for my liking, Scott."

"Yours and mine both, Brad," Scott replied sympathetically. "Looks like she's okay, thanks to Roxanne."

"Well, don't expect any miracles," Brad cautioned. "There's still a lot of bad blood between those two, and Annie's one to hold a grudge."

"Yeah, I know," Scott sighed in reply.

Brad slowed Condor down and pulled up beside Chameleon just as Annie leapt off and righted Phoenix, checking for signs of significant damage. Roxanne didn't wait for to Annie hop back on Phoenix; instead, she race towards Manta, which was currently running an offensive against Rhino.

"You okay, Red?" he asked quickly, looking her over carefully.

Annie had shaken off most of her shock on her little ride on Chameleon and restarted Phoenix confidently. "Oh, I'm fine, but Rax isn't going to be." She radioed through to Gator, "Come on, Dusty, we've got one more fish to fry!"

"Scott," Bruce radioed in just after Annie, "If we take out Mayhem now they'll most likely retreat."

"Good idea," Scott replied, radioing back to Annie, "Negative on the fish fry, but feel free to keep him occupied for the time being." He switched back to Dusty and Jess in Gator, "Jess get ready for a pick up!"

Dusty got slightly nervous, "Can't you just land not do this in mid-air."

"Dad I'll be fine." Jess reminded as she held tightly to the roll bar waiting for Thunderhawk's passenger side door to come down low enough for her to jump in. Dusty decreased the speed on Gator and watched closely as Jess made the transition to Thundherhawk.


	12. Chapter 12

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Well, Loyal fans, the delay in uploading this chapter is unfortunately not anyone else's fault but my own. Sorry to keep you waiting for the climatic conclusion, but they say the best things come to those who wait. And since I feel so guilty about it, I'm going to give you all a two-for-one deal. J So don't stop with just this chapter, keep reading and reviewing straight through. J

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the battlefield Phoenix and Condor teamed up for a little pay back. Condor converted to helicopter mode flying above Piranha, while Phoenix followed its rear.

Rax glanced at his mirrors and noticed the gang up. "What the hell is this a daddy /daughter dance!"

"Didn't you know? He has to approve all my new suitors," Annie teased maliciously as she brought Phoenix a notch closer to Piranha's bumper.

"You want a dance with my daughter, Rax, ya gotta take a little lesson first." Brad fired Condor's laser to Piranha's right, causing Rax to make a left. Then Condor's laser then hit to Pirhana's left, resulting in Rax making a hard right.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Rax shouted annoyed with the cheap shots. And he couldn't escape the family dragnet, because Phoenix matched his every ground move inch for inch and speed for speed.

Annie drove up long side him, "You mess with me! You mess with my whole family, remember that!"

"Oh that's real sweet kid," Rax shouted as he attempted to ram his bike into hers; instead, Annie sped up Phoenix and pulled the knife from her leg strap.

"You're not too good at dancing, I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down. But, here's a gift to remember me by, lover," She then jammed it into his front wheel and drove off snickering.

Piranha's wheel locked up tight, causing the bike to roll over and crash, but Rax managed to jump out just in time to avoid any serious injuries. His fist hit the ground as he notice Phoenix tossing dirt into his direction, "You stupid bitch…you'll pay for that!"

"Do you suppose he takes American Express?" Annie teased through her radio link to Condor.

"Nah, probably VISA," Brad joked back as he brought Condor back down to motorcycle mode. "After all, it's everywhere you want to be."

Annie laughed, then turned serious as she saw that Manta was the only active VENOM vehicle on the battlefield. The purple sports car was doing a fair job harassing Bruce in Rhino, though Roxy seemed to be giving Vanessa a run for her money as well. Annie decided that she wasn't going to miss another opportunity to get revenge on her mother, so she spurred Phoenix in that direction.

"Thanks for the assist, Dad. I think I better go help Roxy with some pest control so Bruce can concentrate on getting that missile airborne."

Brad laughed softly, "I think I better go make sure Dusty hasn't fainted from shock. Gator hasn't moved since Scott attempted to pick Jess up."

"What do we have here?" Mayhem watch from Switchblade as he noticed the passenger in Gator trying to step into a parallel flying Thunderhawk. "Trakker picking up hitch hikers. Better remind him how dangerous that can be." Switchblade turned around to face Thunderhawk, then nose drive to as close to the ground as it could get.

"JESS HURRY UP AND GET IN," Scott shouted as he saw Switchblade heading straight towards him. Sweat poured down his face as he attempted to maintain Thunderhawk's level in the air His mind screamed to move, but any sudden movements would put jess in danger.

"I'm almost there Scott," She replied grasping onto Thunderhawk's passenger seat and used her upper body strength to pull herself up. By time Jess pulled her entire body into the car, Scott could wait no longer to react to his adversary. He pulled the nose of thunderhawk up just barely missing Switchblade, as it passed under him by inches. Jess scrambled to get her seat belt on, yet before she could Switchblade launched a missile causing Scott to take swift evasive actions by making a hard left to avoid it.

"AHHH," Jess screamed as she fell out of the seat and out the door.

"JESSIE!" Dusty halted Gator and watched in horror as he saw his little girl dangling from the open door.

"Hang tight Jess," Scott shouted as he noticed the missile returning for a second round. Scott activated Thunderhhawk heat seeking missile and targeted it on the oncoming one.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do."

Once the two missiles collided, and the danger was averted now that Brad started to offer attention air support with Condor. Scott tilted Thunderhawk to almost a 90-degree angle on its left side, "LET GO"

Jess aimed her legs for the open door. Once she let go of the door she fell right through the opening and right onto Scott.

He smiled as he turned the car upright again, "You ok?"

Jess looked at him realizing her body was still crushed up against his, "Next time your landing no more airborne stunts like that." She gradually made her way into the passenger seat and secured her seat belt.

Scott then added with some light humor to ease her tension, "I promise just don't tell Annie I had another woman's hands all over me."

Jess laughed lightly, but stop once she heard her worried father over the line.

"Jess you made it in ok? No bumps or bruises." Dusty asked as if she were still an eight-year-old child.

"I'm fine, Dusty, Scott manage to catch me the second time around," She smirked lightly, "Let's get this over and done with before I get air sick. Alright Bruce," Jess radioed as she got settled into Thunderhawk which was gaining altitude again, "I'm all fasten in."

Bruce took one last glance out of Rhino's side mirrors, noting with a satisfied smile that Chameleon and Phoenix were both working together to keep Manta occupied while he concentrated on the task at hand. He quickly activated the heat-seeking missile that Alex had designed, "Target lock. Lets hope this does what it's suppose to." The missile locked onto Switchblade boosters, which were emitting a massive amount of heat. Scott flew Thunderhawk closer to Switchblade waiting for the attack to commence. Once the missile struck, Jess stuck her head out of Thunderhawk's door and focused Thermic right on the blast source. The flames engulfed the entire aircraft chipping away every little bit of the armor.

"AHHHHH," Mayhem screamed with uncertainty, if the plane would still function after such damage. "RETREAT! We can't fight with no armor to protect us!"

Vanessa grumbled irritated, "You mean you…don't you. Curse this how can we ever win a battle if we keep running."

Rax agreed over a silent radio channel, as he threw out Annie's knife and picked his bike up, "Yeah…the old man losing his touch."

"He never had it in the first place," Vanessa reminded.

"If we would of can that stupid daughter of yours, MASK would be on the run," Rax reminded.

"NO SHIT SHIRLOCK!" Vanessa replied irritated, "I pointed that out to him…but he was too ignorant to listen. He's always set on settling an old score with that stupid red camero. When is he going to realize times have changed, that isn't his long time arch rival driving it anymore."

"Sooner or later he's gonna get replaced, the question which one of us is up for promotion," Rax nagged slightly over the radio.

"HA you really think you stand a chance over me!" Vanessa mocked.

"Just you watch me take it from ya, and that daughter of yours better watch her back, " Rax grumbled a warning, "or else someone's gonna put a knife in it one of these days." Rax ended his private conversation and picked Cliff Dagger up in Piranha's sidecar, then joined Manta and the smoking Switchblade escaping the battlefield.

"Should we go after them?" Dusty asked still feeling a rush from battle.

"No we need to secure the depository," Scott reminded, "it's our first priority."

After VENOM retreated, MASK headed towards the depository station. Scott jumped out of thunderhawk nearly forgetting to park, as he landed on the ground. He rushed over to Annie, "You…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because of the mixture of emotions wracking his mind.

"I'm standing and I'm breathing of course I'm ok.." She replied irritated with the fact that he was the third person to ask and wouldn't be the last.

"That was quite a throw you took," Brad reminded shaking his head.

"Can we not talk about it…its already embarrassing."

Roxanne pulled off her mask and glanced over in Annie direction feeling slightly hurt, "What too embarrass that I risk my neck to save you?"

Dusty perked his ears up at the words coming out of Roxanne mouth. He didn't get a good look at the situation while driving around and avoiding enemy fire, but he did get the 3rd person feedback over the radio. _It doesn't make any sense, why would she save Annie?_

Annie looked down at her feet, wondering how best to express her conflicting emotions. When she felt she had the right words, she somehow managed to look straight into Roxanne's eyes, "No…I…I'm thankful you saved me. I don't think I'd be standing here, if you hadn't been there when you did. I'm embarrassed because I froze and panic, when I saw him headed straight for me."

"Well that is the natural reaction, after being thrown like you were," Roxanne remarked casually.

Annie pulled her mask off also, brushing aside a few stray hairs nervously without replying. Scott correctly interpreted Annie's silence as a delayed reaction to the shock to her system, and pulled her close for a hug, uncaring as to who might be watching.

"You sure you're all right?" He asked softly, nearly right next to her ear.

Annie wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and closed her eyes for a few moments, letting the strength of Scott's embrace wash over her before she replied quietly and somewhat flippantly, "Yeah, you know me, the shock always sets in AFTER the battle."

Scott pulled away and took a moment to look her over to gauge the truth of her statement, before replying, "Okay, then let's finish up and go home." He then walked over to his sister and put a hand on her should, "Good job out there."

Dusty walked up to Roxanne before she followed everybody else into the building, "I swear I don't know how you did it….but…because you did something totally unselfish I'll have the entire team hunting me down if I turn you in."

"So what are you saying? You're not going to rat me out?" She turned to look him in the eye.

"Its put on hold that's all," Dusty took a stab in to ruin the smug look on her face.

Once inside the building the team realized there was nothing left inside. All that remained were tire tracks, garbage, and tiny dust specs left from the metallic ore.

Scott scratched his head, "I though Buddy said they were holding their supply here?"

"I don't think he was lying," Bruce implied running his glove along the floor noticing some metallic pieces on the floor, "They just manage to remove it before we got here."

"Still we should look around for any thing that could have been left behind," Jess reminded as she pulled a plastic bag out and collected some of the metallic ore dust samples.

Roxanne separated herself from the group; after Dusty's little one-on-one she was ready to jump him in front of everybody. She gradually reminded herself that after her good deed, nobody would think twice of her loyalty. Everybody except for Annie, but she'll probably be more persistent to find a motive for her change of heart. She entered a little office off the side of the building. As she walked over towards the desk, she noticed a piece of paper resting in plain view. The paper consisted of invoices to several terrorist organizations and contra world officials. It listed names, addresses, and quantity of ore shipments, but only one name interested her on the list Jon Mayhem. She smirked lightly, "So Miles leaving information on purpose are we, trying to get rid of the competition." Roxanne pulled out her lighter and cigarette. She lit the cigarette and puffed on it lightly as she starred at the paper. Her mind was conflicted with what to do, but she knew what had to be done. She brought the lighter to the paper, lit it on fire, and threw it into the wastebasket.

Annie looked around curiously as she notice Roxanne wasn't with the team. _Where did she go?_ She took off on her own to explore a bit and notice a figure sitting in the little office. As Annie burst into the doors, Roxanne threw her cigarette into the wastebasket still letting it burn in plain view. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for evidence," She pretended to open the desk drawers, "But not really finding anything."

"What are you burning?"

"Oh that," She joked lightly, "I thought you were Scott. I threw my cigarette in there…I didn't think it would go up in flames so fast. I'll put it out before I leave."

Annie looked at her suspiciously. _What is she talking about she smokes in front of Scott all the time? The only time she hides it is when Matt's around. _Her eyes drifted to the wastebasket, then returned to Roxanne innocently looking face, "Alright then we'll probably be heading out soon." Annie closed the door and slowly headed back to the team. _She's burning evidence I just know it. I have to tell Scott. No I can't…he'll think I'm just trying to get her in trouble again. I can't accuse somebody who just saved my life. I'll have to keep this to myself, and when I have enough evidence against her I'll fry her ass._

Annie sighed deeply as she made her way back through the building. She stopped and made a show of following the tire tracks VENOM had left so that she could keep herself from having to face the rest of the team temporarily. _If I go back there now, as conflicted as I feel, I'm only going to say something that's going to get me in trouble. _The tracks led out of the other side of the building, but became too confused for Annie to follow, even with her Ranger training. She just stood and examined the markings for a few moments before she heard someone come up behind her.

"Anything?" Dusty asked as he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Annie shook her head. "No. I thought maybe one of these tracks might be a little clearer, but there's too many for me to follow. They probably all nearly ran each other over, jockeying for position to get out of here."

"Ahh well," Dusty shrugged, "We didn't find much either."

Silence reigned for a moment before Dusty asked softly, "Why do ya suppose she saved ya, darlin'?"

Annie looked him straight in the eye as she admitted, "I don't know, Dusty…I just don't know."

He paused for a moment before he hugged her tightly. "Don't suppose it should matter, I guess…but I'm glad yer all right. Wouldn't be the same without ya 'round, Annie."

She returned her favorite cowboy's hug emphatically, feeling a bit better with his understanding. "Thanks, Dusty."

"Come on, darlin', I think yer boy's itchin' to get home."

"Me too, Dusty, me too."


	13. Chapter 13

Rock and a Hard Place: Chapter 13

Author's Notes: This chapter is just a small epilogue to help tie into Saga Two and keep a few more questions burning in your minds. Lisa and I are really glad that you've enjoyed the story so far, and we hope you'll stick around for the next Saga installment.

"Fate promises more twists and turns before this Saga unfolds completely."--- Kain, from Legacy of Kain, Soul Reaver. (for all you gaming types out there. Hehehehe. : - )

Annie pulled up in front of the Tahoe Bike Shop in a leather jacket and shades, stopping to do a double take as she pulled off her helmet and glanced in Phoenix's side mirror. She hadn't realized how much her new attire made her resemble her father, and she smiled at the difference the new look made. Tougher, more rugged, and a little darker than the normal 'uniform' of her white Ranger jacket. Exactly the aura she was going for to accompany the request she was about to make.

Someone wolf whistled at her from nearby. "Lookin' GOOOOD, babe! I always wanted a woman in leather. How's 'bout takin' a ride on the wild side with me?"

Annie removed her sunglasses and regarded the offender coolly as he approached her bike. "How's 'bout I arrest you for harassment and disturbing the peace, Tramp?"

Tramp, one of Butch's various 'colleagues', stepped away from Phoenix with his hands in the air, having the good grace to look completely abashed as he got a good look at the person he was hitting on. "Whoa, easy there, Ranger…I surrender! I, uh, didn't, uh, recognize ya with, uh, the new look…"

Annie crossed her arms and smiled deviously. "Be a good boy and tell Butch I'm here, and I might forgive you."

"Yes ma'am!"

Within a few moments, the shop's owner stepped out and walked over to where Annie sat perched on Phoenix, asking gruffly, "You harassin' my help, again?"

"More like your help harassing me. That's a crime, you know," Annie commented as she hopped off the bike.

"I'll take care of it." Butch circled Phoenix carefully, observing all the nicks, scratches, and scuffmarks Buddy wasn't able to buff out properly. He turned back to Annie with a dissatisfied frown. "What the hell did you do to this thing?!"

"I had a little accident."

"I thought I told you to be careful."

Annie smirked at him. "I was careful. You should have seen the other guy."

Butch rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Come on, bring 'er in."

Annie pulled Phoenix into Butch's garage, noting with satisfaction that no one else seemed to be milling around the shop. She dismounted and laid her helmet carefully on the seat before stepping away to let Butch take a look at the bike.

"Girl, I swear ya waste more of my time," Butch grumbled as he examined Phoenix's back tire. "I clean this baby up for ya, wash it, wax it, and what thanks do I get. Ya go and wreck it. Damn, but you're lucky I like you."

"How much do you like me, Butch?"

This time he glanced up at her from over the seat. "Now what kinda question is that?"

"A serious one." Annie's voice and overall demeanor hardened slightly. "I mean, come on, we've had this little relationship going on for a few years now, ever since I got stranded at your favorite biker bar. I let you fix my bike, you feed me information…but I'm still not sure we're friends. How friendly are we, anyway?"

Butch tested the play in Annie's steering. "I guess that depends on what ya plan on askin' for."

"What makes you think I'm planning on asking for anything?"

"Come on, lady, I ain't stupid," Butch snapped from the vicinity of her tailpipe. "You've been long gone into those mountains by now if ya didn't have somethin' on your mind. So spill already, and I'll see what I can do for ya."

Annie sighed deeply, preparing for the moment of truth as she confessed. "Okay, you're right, I do need a favor. But it's a pretty tall order, and I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"I'll be the judge o' that, just spit it out."

She took a deep breath while she found the appropriate words, then she explained, "All right, I have a friend who has a friend, and my friend thinks that friend is in trouble. I think that my friend's friend is MAKING the trouble. I'd like to know for sure which it is."

"This friend of your friend have a name?" Butch questioned as he stood back up, having checked most of Phoenix's systems.

"Roxanne Trakker."

If a bomb had exploded in the middle of his shop, the old biker couldn't have been more shocked. "Yer right, I don't like it. It's one thing for me to be droppin' them small potatoes in yer lap but that…" He rang his fingers through his gray hair nervously, "…that's playin' in the big time. That's some mighty high stakes poker yer dealin' into, little lady. You get in on that game and you don't leave until you win…or you fold. Catch my meanin'?"

"I hear you, Butch, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm already playing in the big time," Annie retorted. "And I plan on playing to win, if you help me."

Butch tried a different tactic, smiling grimly as he asked, "And this friend of yers wouldn't happen to resemble a certain multi-millionaire's son, would he?"

Annie's eyes flashed dangerously with anger, "That's not relevant."

"I think it is. I got a right to know who's askin' for information like that."

"**I'M **asking."

"Yeah," Butch replied steadily, "and just who the hell are you really?"

"You KNOW who I am, Butch," Annie's voice remained rock steady and icily calm. "You just said yourself you're not stupid."

"Well maybe," Butch flashed her a cold smile, "I wanna see if you'll admit it. See if we're really friends and all."

A significant silence filled the garage as Butch crossed his arms and waited for Annie's reply. She crossed her arms as well, eyeing him carefully, before deciding that she didn't have much to lose. If she was right, she'd just be verifying what he already knew, and hopefully get his help. And if she wasn't…well, it isn't as though he didn't have the resources to find out anything about her he wanted.

"Fine, you want to know who I really am?" Again, she chose her words carefully. "My name's Annie Turner, I think you knew that already. And that's Turner, as in the famous rock star Brad Turner, yes. He's my father, and he's also an undercover agent for the Peaceful Nations Alliance." That comment made her wince a bit, but that fact too was unfortunately known in the underground. This was the part she hated admitting to, "My mother…my mother was a girl from the wrong side of the tracks, A Contraworld agent who got a little more than she bargained for when she seduced my father for information. Somehow, I get the feeling you can fill in the blanks from there."

Butch smiled at her, then craned his head as the door to the garage opened and some actual customers walked through.

"Alright, listen, next time you and one o' them Ranger Boys head into town, you drop this baby," he indicated Phoenix with a jerk of his thumb, "off and I'll clean 'er up for ya. I'm not sure about those accessories ya requested, but I'll see what I can do."

Annie expelled a frustrated breath, knowing that was the best answer she was going to get for now. She climbed back onto Phoenix, pulling on her helmet as she started the bike. "Okay, Butch, I appreciate the help. Thanks."

"I wouldn't thank me yet," he muttered to himself as the bike streaked out of his garage.


End file.
